Faith gamer in Essos
by galatic.stars
Summary: An otaku life got reaped by truck-kun , and transported into Essos by TOAA . His mission is to convert people to survive and convert people to the religion he created . SI/OC 10-5 years before Robert rebellion .
1. Chapter 1

**First story ever written here .**

**Disclaimer : I'm poor as dirt .**

**Chapter : 1 : Yikes**

**Japan**

Today is going to be a great day for a young man named Goku Carter , he finally realized his dream of coming to Japan . His parents huge fan of manga and anime , took him and his sibling to visit the land where all of it began .

Since young , the Carter parents tried and suceeded in passing their passion of manga culture to their children . Young Goku is particulary fond of light novel and stories based of main charactere with game abilities .

Returning to where the Carter family member is, including Goku , his older twin sisters and both of his parents .

They planned to visit the holy temple for Dragon Ball fan , a worldwide popular manga series that got adapted into an anime , game and even a crappy american movie adaptation. After all the youngest Carter namesake is the main protagonist of the story.

During their travel to their intended destination, the families made plans for the incoming stays in the country of the rising sun.

Plan of eating Japan culinary wonders in Michelin star restaurant , sightseeing the edo castle in Tokyo , take a picture near , so many things to do and much to see but too little time .

While discussing of their plans , they walked toward the crossing lane like the dozens of people near.

"OH MY GOD , TRUCK-KUN ." Somebody suddenly yelled out.

The truck running at full speed towards pedestrian who are scrambling in fright trying to avoid the path of the monstrosity made of steel. But the truck seemingly homing straight to the Carter family .

The Carter's just like everybody else around them are running frantiquely away from the truck , they would have succeeded by now if the truck wasn't persistenly driving straight at them . People would think that the driver wasn't trying to kill them if it wasn't for the fact the vehicle is about the fall on either side from rolling only on two wheel.

The father of the Carter family seeing the truck rapidly aproaching Goku who ran upfront first during the panic , in a moment of extreme stress and rashness told his wife and two daughter to run toward the other sens . With an unbelivable speed he managed to close the gap between his youngest child and instintively pushed him forward further away from the trajectory of the incoming vehicle .

Turning his head toward the truck he saw It was only few meters before it hit him, resigning to his fate , he closes his eyes . Some would even argue that he wanted to be reincarnated .

*SCREECH**THUMP*

Little did he know that what was suposed to save his son condemned him . The truck who was already running on two wheels turned in the direction of Goku and completly missed his father . The sight wasn't pretty. People were already taking out their phone and filming .

"Goddamn , at least he going to another world , with luck he may even an harem of lolis."Some random fools said.

"What do you mean ?! Big breasted onee-san are the best ! " Another fool responded.

**The Void / Goku POV**

My death could be considered as quick and painless , it was over before I could feel anything. One moment I was running as fast as I could toward what I thought was safety, but somebody pushed me further forward to the ground , lifting up my head only to see a huge ass truck heading toward me and I knew no more.

I didn't expect to die like that , I never even thought of dying and yet here I am floating in nothingness . After the initial shock of knowing that my time has come , sadness spread all over me . Aware that I left my family behind , probably ruined the vacation for everyone , thirteen of age and already my life is done .

I couldn't help but feel a tinge of curiosity toward the afterlife and what it has store for me .Will I get reincarnated or go to heaven ? I am positive that I will not end up in hell , I barely lived my life and was a good kid . My curiosity rise further thinking about what kind of god I'm going to meet , will it be one of the god preached on earth or one that nobody knew of . Maybe gods doesn't even exist and I'm stuck here without being able get out .

Feeling a tug , I'm being pull toward a source a light in all this darkness . Aproaching rapidly in the direction of the white light , I could finally see my own body or it is soul that I an seeing because it is slightly transparent . Finally arriving at the light I was transported to a white room directly to a very comfortable chair .

Fear of the unknown start to rear his ugly head in me , with the only reprieve being a small amount of exitement passing inside me .

A woman is seated in front of me on a throne , with one look you could tell that throne was made of very luxurious material , which one I don't know but it has air royalty if not divinity but everything on that throne is made to accentuate the being who sat on it.

The woman dressed in a black kimono with red flower pattern flowering through it , wearing geta with socks reaching her knees . Her legs crossed while holding a fan covering ther lower level of her face , showing only her black eyes , with hairs just as dark in a bobcut .

"Who're you ? One of the shinto goddess ? " I was the one who the silence first .

She laughed , her voice sweet and pristinely clear she responded with a little mirth ."No young Rakan , I'm not one of those fake gods that your world made ."

"Humm , my names is Goku not Rakan . "

"No my cute little child , Goku was your name , a little bit silly really but now it's Rakan. "

"What ?! How can you just change my name just like that ?! Rakan is just as silly !" I fired back without thinking and trying to argue back feeling offended.

"I can because I'm The One Above All , you should be happy that I'm giving you a name , after all the name I gift hold power and it is not silly because I said so ." She responded with a voice just a sweet but added with a hint a finality .

"TOAA , the Marvel God ?! Does it mean that mean Marvel is better than DC ?"

" I'm not the Marvel God per se , It is one of my many name that was given to me . I'm particulary fond of it because it is fact that I'm above everything and everybeing in all the universes. " She answered back clearly amused .

Still seated on the confortable chair , the situation started to slowly sank in my head , I should ask more relevant question cause I still have no idea what I'm doing here .

"I'm sure you're curious about your presence here . I have chosen you to be my champion and spread a religion based on me in the world I'm sending you in . You can do it however you like, as long you do it . "

"Why ?" I asked dumbfounded by her declaration .

"Why make you spread a religion that I clearly have no need for ? Well I don't have a need for anything but I like to entertainment myself , that's why I'm making you do it , to have fun . Why you ? I just happened to look at you when the idea struck me ."

"Hum , I fear that I won't be able to accomplish what you ask of me , after all I'm just a kid. " Fidgeting on my sit in fear of offending the strongest being ever existed .

"You don't have a choice really , either you succeed or I send you to hell for the eternity.  
I'ts not like you're not receiving any help , I gifted you along with your name the power that you always wished to have , to live your life as a game, no need to worry it's going to be easy . Anyways it's time for you to go , have fun ! "

"WA-"

Before I could finish , she casted me away with a flick of her hand . I felt myself falling before darkness descended upon me and lost conciousness.

The first thing I've noticed when I woke up was a old woman kneeling next to me mumbling something about the great shepherd. I was in what we could call a hut , lying in a bed made of straws . Then I heard the old woman talking about me , saying that I'm the savior send by the great shepherd to protect them against the horselords , I picked some details such as how a rock came down from the sky , that I came out of that same rock . She also mentioned she received some vision of my arrival.

Further listening in I have observed that she wasn't speaking in english but I could still understand her . I instinctively knew what languages she was speaking , It was Lhazareen, following this discovery a blue box appeared in front of me .

**Master of languages **

_Able to understand and learn any langues just by hearing it once ._

Feeling of happiness overhelmed me , the power that I always dreamed finally laid in front of my eyes , the ultimate gamer power . At the top right corner of my sight I could see five tab that appeared . Status , Skill/Perks , Inventory , Quest and Shop . Mentally clicking at Status , a huge black screen with white letters and numbers came into view in front of me .

**Name : **Rakan no Gama **Title : **Champion of The One Above All

**Age : **14** Job : **None

**Mana Points : ** 170/170 **Mana regeneration: ** 11mp/1min

**Strength : **9 ** Agility : **10 **Vitality : **9

**Sense : **2 **Intelligence : **17 **Wisdom : **11

**Luck : **0 **Charisma : **10

**Faith points : **0 **Shop tokens : **0 **Stat point : **0

**Titles : **Champion of The One Above All

_Receive a normal loot box every five levels , a rare loot box every ten levels , a epic loot box every fifty level and a legendary loot box every hundred level._

I'm not sure what to think about these stats , It doesn't look bad but there's no way I'm good neither . That titles benefit is totally great though. Faith points and shop tokens seems to be the currency used in my personal gamer shop . Let's take a look at the skills and perks .

**Perks : **

**Master of languages **

_Able to understand and learn any langues just by hearing it once ._

**Skills : **

**Observe level 1/100 MP : **10

_A skill to find the target's information._

Well this isn't much but still very usefull , I shouldn't be too greedy . Casting the skill **Observe **toward old woman to try it out .

**Name : **Passinda Naza **Age : **57

_A healer and maegi of a small lhazareen settlement._

Well , it didn't give me much information but It'll get better the more I upgrade the skill. Time to check out the inventory . I only found one thing in it . A welcoming loot box .

**Starting pack to avoid death :**

**\- **_3 Small miracles scrolls , __**Rain of a hundred pike , 10,000 square meters of divine soil , Restauration of the faithful.**_

_**\- Spellbook : Lasso **_

_**\- Crossbow 'The Barnett Jackals' with 100 arrows**_

_**\- 1000 Faith points and 10000 Shop tokens.**_

**\- **_**Summoning scroll : Roman foot soldier.**_

**Rain of a hundred pike(rank D) : **_Summon a hundred pike to strike at your target/s._

_**10,000 square meters of divine soil(rank A) : **__10,000 square meters of the land around you will be blessed , four time the yield of normal soil ._

_**Restauration of the faithful(rank B) : **__Every person that follow the same faith as you over the radius of 30 meters are healing of their injuries that they sustained in the last two hours . (can't bring people from the dead )_

_**Summoning scroll (rank D) : Roman foot soldier : **__Summon a roman foot soldier to help you. It remain indefinitely until death ._

Those scrolls are amazing but too bad they're consumables that can be used only once. Feeling curious , I went to see how much it was worth at the shop . Found out that It was 5000 for rank D , 10000 for rank C , 20000 for rank B and 40000 for rank A, can only be buyed by faith points . That's only for the small scale miracle, I didn't bother to look at the others , can't afford them for a long time to come . I also looked how the the spell book and the crossbow was worth . 100000 shop tokens for the crossbow and 70000 for the spell book.

As for the summons scroll , it cost 20000 faith points just for rank D and just like the miracle scroll , it doubles every rank.

During my browsing in the shop window I learned that shop token can only obtained via quest , loot box or battle award and for faith point is religious quest , loot box or religion follower , meaning that every follower of your religion give you a point every seven days.

The crossbow was clearly a modern one with a sniper cross and scope, I have absolute no idea what the arrow is made of , looks like steel to me . As for the skill **Lasso **, It's looks like a single target crowd control.

**Skill : Lasso Lvl 1/100 MP : 30 **

_Create a 20 meters lasso and wrap toward a target of your choice ._

This spell doesn't really look all that strong , hope it has a aimbot on it because I sure as hell can't aim to save my life . Time to look if I have any quest .

**Daily Quest :**

**Objective :**

**\- Jog for 10 km 0/10km**

**\- 100 sit up 0/100**

**\- 100 push up 0/100**

**Reward (can only chose one ):**

\- **Heal all your injuries **

**\- 1 Stat point and 1000 shop token**

**\- An random item**

**Failure : Lose 1 random stat point **

Seems easy , I have don't much stamina though , probably have to take a pause or two to do it and best not forget doing it .

**Religious quest :**

**Objectif : Create your own religion **

\- **Name your god and religious belief 0/2**

**\- Choose three core belief for your religion 0/3**

**\- Convert two hundred people to your faith 0/200 **

**Reward : **

**\- 3 charisman stat points**

**\- 5000 faith point**

Oh god , I have to make eveything up and I don't know anything about religions and their belief , yikes , there's even a mystery reward . While I am thinking how accomplish the religious quest I remarked that I'm wearing the same clothes that I had before I died , a simple white shirt with blue jean and a pair of red sneakers. A red screen suddenly replaced the blue one the was showing the quest .

**Urgent quest :**

_A small company of 208 men from Khal Kargo dothraki horde will come to the small settlement of Belraq to pillage for food and slaves ._

**Objective : **Repel or Kill all incoming dothraki .

**Failure : **Death or enslavement .

**Reward : **Reward will depend on your perfomance during the battle .

Shit , now I know why everything that grandma said sounded familiar . I'm in Essos , the game of throne universe , my sisters made me watch the show with them since season one and proceeded to spoils everything about it since they read the book . I don't know much about the world except the thing I saw on tv.

Some young man suddenly rushed in the room and yelled .

"Maegi , the dothraki are coming ! " The old maegi immediately raised herself up. At the same time I pushed myself of the bed and screamed without thinking while the maegi was responding .

" The chosen one is still -"

" What !? "

Surprised by my outburst the two people in the room turned their heads toward me. One looked me with confusion , the other with delight .

" You're finally awake , chosen one !" The old woman responded fervently .

At that moment I knew , shit is about to get real .

**Author note :**

**My first language isn't english , i think people will notice that . Anyways I'm always open to suggestion , like what will the religion will be called and what is going to be the core belief . What will the priest be called or rakan ? How the religious structur is going to work ? **

**I have an idea but It's not sure so feel free to tell me your suggestion .**

**The other religion in GOT all have their own unique sentence like "the night is dark and full of terror " / " By the seven" etc . What will ours be ?**

**Anyways have a good days .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Don't own got.**

**Chapter 2 : First battle **

"Savior you have to help us ! " A young man named Hadis mo Oknr implored to me, I learned his name by casting **Observe **on him . He's a cow breeder in the small village .

Thankfully I was born with a face that didn't show much expression except when I try to but I'm starting to sweat a lot from nervousness . A fourteen years old kid facing two hundred dothraki, even with the gamer power I'm only still at the very beginning . I do not like these odds att all .

" Oh chosen one , I saw your arrival in my dreams . As the Great Shepherd champions please guide us. " Said Passinda , then dropped to her knees and started to bow to me .

" Get up Passinda , no need to bow to me , the Great Shepherd didn't send me but don't worry , saving this village is my mission . " I responded fervently while hidding my nervousness . Even though that I'm still in the middle of puberty my voice is quite manly but the same cannot be said for the rest, standing at 165 cm I have barely any hair in my underarm and crotch. I just came here in this world and I already have that much pressure put on my shoulder.

She looked at me bewildred while I was helping her getting up . " If it wasn't our god who sent you, then who ? Which gods sent you ? Do not tell me it's the Lord of Light ." The old maegi started to ask and got more frantic toward the end , she seems to be antagonistic against the fire god .

" No my dear Passinda, the being who sent me here is much, much, much greater ." I responded back trying to sound mysterious and bad ass .

" Now it's not the time to dwell on who sent me or not, The most important thing here is the incoming dothraki . Hadis tell me where are they coming from ." I continued before they could question me about gods and whatnot, I was nowhere nearly prepare for that discussion yet.

Hadis clearly surprised how I knew his name, stuttered a little bit before answering . "Hum, from the north, hum ."

"Rakan, my name is Rakan . "

" Y-yes Rakan, they come from the north ."

" Lead me to the spots where we can see them coming . "

" Yes!"

Passing through the drap that is serving as a door , I got the my first look of Essos or more specificaly Lhazar , walking through multiple tent and house of wood , the terrain was what you would call arid, a little bit of weed growing everywhere, a tree growing here and there, in the nothing much here except some sheeps and cows . I noticed the atmosphere around the village is quite tense, people are getting restless, you could see it their face , fear written all over it .

To be honest I'm running it blind, I have no idea what Essos look like as for Westeros I got a glimpse of it when Cersei was looking at the painting on the floor but that's it and I can't remember any of it .

Seeing Hadis who was walking in front of me stop, I lifted my head looked at the direction he was pointing . I could barely see anything, only a trail of dust or sand or both . From the speed that I'm seeing they'll be here in twenty minute or so . We must prepare rapidly if we want to survive .

Without hesitation , I took out the _**Summoning scroll : Roman foot soldier **_and used it . The paper started shine and a blue portal appeared, nothing could be seen on the other side .

Couple second later, a man wearing body armor and shoulder plate over a red tunic stepped out of the portal. Holding a javelin with his left hand and a rectangular shield with the side curved inward with his right hand, a sword strapped to his belt. He plunged his spear next to him on the ground and set his shield next to it, then he moved his right hand on top of his heart with his left arm lifted in front of him, the arm is fully extended, facing forward, with palm down and fingers touching.

"Lucius at your service ! " He saluted firmly in Latin with a smile on his face .

"Are you a real roman ?" I couldn't help but blurt out without thinking in english.

"As real as one can be." He responded while taking off his helmet, revealing his dirty blonde hair and brown eyes with stuble beard. I took this occasion to cast **Observe** on him.

**Names : **_Lucius _**Age : **_23___

A roman soldier born in Rome, he is pretty good with a sword .

"How can you understand me ? " I continued in english, a little taken aback.

"Yes! God blessed me with the ablity to understand and speak any language, I couldn't read or write before, now I can ! He also informed me of your mission, do not worry I'll try my hardest to help you. " He answer with a huge smile clearly excited.

While I was thing how conveniant it was Hadis chose that moment to interrupt us. "Were you sent here by god to save us ? " A question clearly aimed at Lucius.

"No, I was summoned by him." He responded with a perfect Lhazareen and pointed at me while winking at me with a ' I got u fam' look on his face.

Hadis turned his face in my direction, eyes full of hope."Savior you must call more of them! We are heavily outnumbered, we only have 61 able bodied man!"

I felt a tint of guilt when I told him the truth. "I can only summon one, I don't have enough power right now."

"What do you mean you don't have power ? They're going kill us! Worst, they're going to sell us to the masters in slaver bay and rape our woman! You have to do something!" He yelled out, getting from frantic by the seconds.

"How dare you talk to the Creator champion like that ! " Lucius snapped back angrily. I really need to stop this, we don't have time for an internal scuffle. Taking a look in the direction of the dothraki, they're only fifteen minute away now.

"Calm down the both of you, the dothraki are rapidly approaching. Hadis go assemble the man, I have a plan and I promise you at the end of day we'll be the victor, you just need to have faith in me ."

Hadis looked at me with newfound hope, then runned off to assemble the men.

"So, Lucius do you have any advice for these kind of situation ?"

"Well, I never been in this kind of situation. All I did was hunting criminal and bandits and I was always on the side who has more people. But you shouldn't let that guy talk to you like that, it's not good if you look weak."

"I'm just a kid, how do you expect a fourteen years old to leading men into battles ?"

"You're not a boy anymore, but God's chosen champion. Expectation come with the title. "

During our little conversation Hadis gathered all the man that could fight. Taking a closer look around and at the man who have just arrived, none of them is wearing any armor or protection, they're only holding a wooden pike. Lucius seems to have noticed it too.

"The spears, they're too thin and badly made, it will break after contact. It's better if they just throw it, they could use some shield though. I really hope you have a plan because if not we going to get slaughtered."

Taking Lucius words to heart, I did a quick research in shop to buy some cheap shield for those man to use, and I found one.

**Wooden shield Price : **100 Shop token

_A shield made of wood resembling the one that the roman used._

I immediately buyed sixty one of them, I would have bought some bows and arrows for these fools but I seriously doubt they know how to use one. When I took out the shields out of my inventory, they all stared at dumbfounded but I snapped at them and ordered them to take the shields lying on the ground.

"Lucius you should give them some advice on how to use their weapon and get in stance."

He nodded at me and went to instruct the others, while he did that I took my crossbow and the small miracles scroll of **Rain of a hundred pike. **Nocking an arrow in preparation of the arrival of the dothraki, I'm starting to feel fear creeping inside me, my arms and legs going soft, my mind thinking about everything that could go wrong. But the dothraki Isn't waiting for me to get my shit up.

You could see these horse worshipper approaching at a rapid pace, five kilometers until they reach us yet everybody here could hear them screech an obnoxious sound that you can only hear when there's little kid playing idian.

At two kilometers I used the scroll **Rain of a hundred pike **on them, giving a mental command of avoiding the horses. The scroll disolved in a particle of light and hundred of identics spears made of steel came out of golden ripple, strangely it resembled a lot Gilgamesh gate of babylon.

Once the pikes were half out the golden ripple it flew straight toward the dothraki with the momentum of a canon ball, screechs turned to screams of pain, dust every due to the lance impact but you could tell that each one of the spears found at least one target.

When the dust settles, riderless horses are running frantically at every direction, only around forty rider remained. In panic with their momentum lost and miscommunication on top that and you will find that three quarter of them turned tail ran away leaving only twelve rider charging at us.

"Charge! Intercept them!" Lucius yelled out in excitement already running toward the ramaining dothraki inspiring the others to follow him.

As for me I took aim with my crossbow scope but my arms were trembling too much to aim properly. Taking couple big breath to calm my nerves, I tried again and aimed at the easiest bodypart to hit, which is the torso. Pulling the trigger the arrow flew at a incredible speed in direction of my intended target but the one who got hit was the horse he is riding on, the poor horse hit on the head immediately fell dead on the ground taking his rider with him. One down, eleven more to go.

Nocking another arrow to shoot, I aimed, pulled the trigger and downed another one. Aiming with this scope is too easy.

Lucius and the others intercepted the rest of them, the roman who has the better reach than the horselord with his lance, thrusted it straight to his gut and unhorsed him while blocking a strike on his left side with his shield. The Lhazareen men are doing quite well for themselves, vastly outnumbering the dothraki they took the horses down first by stabbing it with their pikes, while many of the spears broke from the strain but in the it didn't matter there's just too many of them. All of the guys who fell from their horses got stabbed bloody until they looked like a porcubine. I gagged seeing this.

One of the rider broke through and rushed toward me, shooting at him in a panic the arrow flew wild, nocking another arrow and I waited for him to get closer for me to use **Lasso. **Also reminded myself to stay calm, haste make waste.

As soon he was in range, I extended my arm in his direction and casted the spell. A small magic circle appeared in front of my arm, a golden rope shot out and wrapped itself around the dothraki, taking the the other end of the rope that is floating, I pulled hard and caused him to fall to ground hard, he rolled on the ground for a couple second but sadly the spell broke.

Quickly getting up, the Dothraki yelled something about maegi and to fight him like man, I couldn't hear him clearly.

I didn't paid attention to his taunt and pulled the trigger, impressively he dodged the bolt by side stepping to the right and retaliated by throwing his dagger at me. Seeing the dagger closing on me, I instinctively closed my eyes and lifted my crossbow to block. Realizing my mistake I immediately reopened my eyes, only to feel a slight stinging pain on my stomach, luckily it was the handle that hit me.

Feeling an intense amount of anger toward myself and noticing the dothraki rapidly closing in on me, I casted another **Lasso **to bind him while I nocked another arrow in my crossbow and shot him on the chest.

"CURSE YOU MAEGI ! MY KHAL WILL AVENGE ME AND CUT EVERYSINGLE OF YOUR LIMB. " He screamed, blood filling his mouth. Just to make sure, I shot another bolt at him.

"Savior ! We won the battle and thanks to you we didn't lose anybody! " Hadis said while running toward me with Lucius not far behind.

**Urgent quest completed**

_Dothraki repelled without casualty._

**Reward:**

**\- + 4 levels**

**\- + 4 Luck**

**\- +2 Charisma**

**\- Skill book : Archery**

**\- 16800 Shop tokens**

Well that's some nice reward."Hadis go round up the surviving horses and take everything that'll be useful. When you're done gather everyone there." I ordered while pointing at the barren land west of the village.

The land that I pointed to is the perfect place to cast the scroll of **10,000 square meters of divine soil. **From my walk to the location that I pointed, I could see there's a pretty big river south of the village, I guess water problem solved.

I know this is the best moment to try to convert them, all I have to do is to prepare a speech, find name for the religion and core belief, easy. Time passed quickly, I barely had time to come up with a plan before everyone in the village is standing in front of me.

"Savior, I gathered everybody as you ordered. " Hadis said to me as Lucius decided to stand next to me. I thanked him and started to adress the crowd.

" I'm sure you're all curious about who send me here, like I said to Passinda right here, It was not the Great Shepherd who sent me here, nor it was any gods. Because the being that sent me here is above all of them, he is The One Above All, the Creator himself. "

" No offense to you Savior, but you're saying the same thing as every other priest, on how their gods is the true one. But we people of Lhazar just want a peaceful life, that's why we worship the Great Sheperd and your god is as powerfull as you said why doesn't he do anything." Sounds and nods of approval could be heard in the crowd.

" You weren't listening Passinda." I responded to like a teacher would to his student." He isn't a god because he is above them, The Creator is different because he doesn't demand anything of you, he don't need you to worship him or need you to sacrifice anything to him. The Creator has no need for anything because he has it all, he created millions of worlds, all life was created by him directly or indirectly. As for why he doesn't do anything, that's because he promised to himself and to his creation that he would let them live their life without interference from him."

"But when a world is stagnating or in threat to eradication, he send a champion to that world to help and guide the people through the hard time. Such as now, slavery is running rampant, people are dying of hunger everywhere, so he sent me here to guide the people to properity and all I am asking is for you to have faith in me so I can guide you to better days." I ended my speech with a lot of passion and sincerity, I would have believe it all these made up bullshit if I didn't know better.

" I don't know about any god but if it wasn't for you we'll be dead if not worse. I believe in you." Hadis declared.

" When my family was taken by the Dothraki, I prayed to the Great Sheperd for help, I received nothing. I prayed to him again when I was getting raped by those savages, still nothing. When I finally thought that I received a response to my prayer, it turned out that It was from another god. I'll put my faith in you chosen one." Passinda stated with hope.

Soon the other people followed after them and declared their trust for me.

" Thank you for your trust everyone, In gratitude I will use all remaining power to give better lands."

With that said, I took out the miracle scroll and used it. Grass could be seen growing with naked eyes all round us even some trees. The three hundred people of belraq are looking in wonder, they never seen many grass at one place and one so green. Then one started dropped to his knees and bowed to me, soon every single of them were on they knees and bowing. Except Lucius.

**Religious quest complete :**

**Objectif : Create your own religion **

\- **Name your god and religious belief 2/2**

**\- Choose three core belief for your religion 3/3**

**\- Convert two hundred people to your faith 328/200 **

**Reward : **

**\- 3 charisman stat points**

**\- 5000 faith point**

AN:

**I write very slowly and only on the weekend, so update are pretty slow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to clear things up last chapter my bad.**

**God name: The Creator Religions name: Faith of the creator**

**Religious belief:**

**-Against stagnation (Shouldn't be lazy and should work hard. Should strive to advance the world.)**

**-Free man (Against slavery)**

**-Prosperity (In this case is strive to have a better life, such as more riches, more healthy, things like that.)**

**Chapter 3:**

**Daily Quest complete:**

**Objective:**

**\- Jog for 10 km 10/10km**

**\- 100 sit up 100/100**

**\- 100 push up 100/100**

**Reward chosen:**

**\- A random item**

After the gathering, I went to complete my last remaining quest, it took me 3 hours to complete this one. I had to regularly take a pause due to my lack of stamina, the villagers who saw me running around gave me a questioning look, for those who're courageous enough to ask, I just told them that running among other things help me recover my power a little bit faster. The best lies are told when you had a little of truth in it.

I got so tired that I even received a debuff.

**Debuff : Muscle overexertion Duration : 6 hours 29 minutes**

_Your __**Strength, Agility **__and __**Vitality **__stats are halved until recovery._

As for the reward I chose the random item, I don't know why but luck based drop just have a strange attraction to me. I know I shouldn't even try it based on my luck but my heart is saying hell yeah. In the end wasn't that bad, I got a skill.

**Riding level 1/100 **

_The higher the skill is the better you will be at riding a mount._

Never been on top of a horse before but they're the main mean of transportation in this world, it can't hurt to grind this skill.

I have also noticed that no matter how much I exerted myself, I didn't get one single stat point even though I ran myself to ground. I think it's safe to assume that no amount of training is going to increase my stats. Thankfully, I can still increase my skill level when I use it frequently enough, such as the skill **observe** that I was spamming whenever I could, so much that it got to level ten. Not that it changed much though, It still give me the same amount of information that when it was level one.

*Growl*

All these exercise and thinking is leaving me hungry, so I decided to deal with the loot box and stats points after I eat and bath. In my quest for food I bumped into Hadis.

"Guide! I was just searching for you, dinner has been prepared and sent to your tent? "

Guide, a title people started to call me after my speech at the place that is now called the blessed garden.

"My tent? I'm not sure where that is." I responded honestly.

"We just recently made one for you, I'll lead you to it."

We departed toward the west side of the village near the blessed garden. I took this opportunity to ask if the villagers boil their water before consumption, apparently not, so I asked him to spread to word that boiling water before drinking it reduces the risk of getting sick.

Thanking Hadis, I walked into the tent and examined the interior. It is pretty spacious, there was a bed at the corner with clothes on it, a barrel of water on the other side of the tent and table where my meal was. Looking at the food I casted **observe** on it.

**Roasted fish with boiled potato.**

_A dish cooked with great care but not with great skill._

I didn't pay the observation much attention, instead I was staring at the meal and realized that procuring food was never a problem to the people here. They can fish at the river, even though the soil isn't very fertile but with a nearby water source they should have no issues growing couple vegetable and add the cattle they raise, these guy will never go hungry.

In hindsight, me creating an hectare of magical soil probably didn't solve any of their problem, what they need the most right now is to defend themselves against raiders also known as the Dothraki. The lacks of man make this very difficult, they only have around sixty or so that can fight, the others are mostly woman and children.

I want to buy some guns for them but that's not for anytime soon, I think it'll be cheaper if I just buy the gun powder formula and go from there. I swear that everything that is magical or technologically more advance the price goes through the roof. Anyway, there's no point thinking about it now, can't do anything right now anyway.

I was eating dinner while thinking about what to do with the blessing garden, because there's no way I'm going to use a magical soil that can yield four to twelve time a year to farm potatoes and cabbages. Not that I have anything against those.

So I browsed the shop for some fruit and vegetable seeds, we need something tasty, simple and exotic. I decided on olives, orange, grape, banana, spinach, carrot, spices, green pea and wasabi root with some cotton that can be grow on the less fertile lands. All of these seed cost me seventeen thousands two hundred and five tokens, all of these just for some seed. I'll seem a little bit much since we only have three hundred people in the village but I believe it'll only grow from now on. To be honest the shop is absolutely great, you can find pretty much anything in it.

So In my excitement I went to look in the shop to see how much cost a spaceship and anime power. I found them all right, the only problem that is the most overpowered of them are locked away with only '_can look but not touch.'_ written as a description. Things such as the spaceship and superman power are locked but a laser gun and Spiderman can be buy, it just cost dozen of millions of token. There's also captain America serum, one millions for each person, surprisingly the formula only cost five millions but then the ingredient and the necessary equipment are not included, those probably cost just as much if not more. I should stop here, window shopping will only make me feel poor.

Finishing my meal, I cleaned myself and changed to spare clothes. Lying down on the bed I looked at my status screen. I have 24 stat points, 60 skill points and 2 perk points. Apparently I get 6 stat points, 10 skill points every level and 1 perk point every two level. Since it's established that I can't gain any stats by performing physical activities, it safe to assume that it'll be the same for intellectual one. After all I went through a battle and ran until I was half dead, still it didn't give me any stat point. So I decided to use the stat point now, the question is how should I spend it. I believe that balance is key because I still don't know which path to walk. I decided to just put four points in each stat except **Luck** and **Charisma **because they don't have any upgrade mark for me to press unlike the other six. I won't use the skill points for now since I can grind them, I'll use them when I get too lazy or really in need. As for the perk points, there's nothing for me to spend my points on, it seem that I have unlocked nothing.

**Name: **Rakan no Gama **Title: **Champion of The One Above All

**Age: **14** Job: **None **Level: **5

**Mana Points: ** 210/210 **Mana regeneration: ** 15mp/1min

**Strength: **13 ** Agility: **14 **Vitality: **13

**Sense: **6 **Intelligence: **21 **Wisdom: **15

**Luck: **4 **Charisma: **15

**Faith points: 6000** **Shop tokens: **3395

**Stat point : **0 **Skill point : **60 **Perks points **: 2

Well that still doesn't look good but, you know what they said, one step at the time. Time to look at my skill.

**Archery level 25/100**

_The higher the skill is the better you will be at using a bow/crossbow._

**Observe level 12/100 MP: **10

_A skill to find the target's information._

**Skill: Lasso Level 6/100 MP: 30 **

_Create a 20 meters lasso and wrap toward a target of your choice ._

**Riding level 1/100 **

_The higher the skill is the better you will be at riding a mount._

Weirdly when I learned the skill **Archery **after the battle,it was already level 20, probably a reward for winning the skirmish or maybe I'm just a genius in archery. Anyways time to check out the loot box I got from my title.

**Normal loot box**

_Contain four normal items and one rare item._

I'm actually a little bit curious what is considered rare and normal. Anyways, let's open it.

\- **3 Roll of toilet papers**

\- **Lance art: Dragon Thrust**

\- **Spell book: Mana bolt**

\- **Pocket watch**

\- **Summoning scroll: Architect (rank B)**

**Lance art: Dragon Thrust**

_A martial art book created in an ancient civilization army. The army used their cooperation and shield to increase the deadliness of their spears._

_**Requirement: 10 level in lance masteries.**_

**Spell book: Mana bolt**

_Learn the skill Mana bolt, allow you to create a ball made of mana and shoot it at your target. The power of the skill depend on you intelligence stat._

_**Requirement: 20 point in intelligence.**_

**Summoning scroll: Architect (rank B)**

_Summon a recent graduate architect from the modern world._

I'm not sure if I'm lucky or unlucky, pocket watch and toilet papers are useful, sure, but I feel that I could have gotten something better. Don't want to and can't use the lance art. The Mana bolt doesn't look very strong but at least I have an offensive skill now. As for the summoning scroll, an architect is definitely not what I exactly need right now, well it could be worse. Looking at the watch, it shows 6 pm, makes sense, the sky outside is getting dark.

Adding **Mana bolt **to my skill list, I planned to summon the architect tomorrow because I don't want to deal with it so late into the day. As for the lance art I'm going to give to Lucius, it is no use to me. While I was thinking about the loot, somebody poked his head into tent at the entrance.

"Sorry commander, I would have knocked the door but ..." Lucius said and trailed.

"Get in, and since when you're calling me commander?"

"Well, since I was sent here to serve you it's only appropriate that I call you commander. "

"Whatever, you came here for?"

"I came to report the spoil of the battle, sir." I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

"We recovered all the hundred pikes you threw, sixty four unharmed horses, around a hundred thirty arakh made of steel and some provision they had on them. We burned the corpse after we finished. Oh, we also recovered some of your arrow." Taking the arrow from the bag he carried on him.

I thanked him and stored the arrow back in my inventory. With the report done, I was curious about the circumstance of his arrival and his past.

"So, Lucius how did you get here? Did you die?"

"No I didn't, I was training in the barrack when everything around just stopped and God appeared."

"So he just took you away? You're okay with that?"

"God didn't exactly just take me. He explained what expected from me and asked if I wanted to come. I don't know about you commander but you can't just refuse when God ask something from you, it also help that if I tried my best I will be guaranteed to go to heaven."

So she time traveled and took some random soldier. It'll be funny if it ended up causing the fall of the Roman Empire.

"What about your family then?"

"I'm an orphan, that's why I don't have any family name. Without friends in high places, being a guard was the highest position I could get."

This discussion is getting way out of my comfort zone.

"Well this conversation is getting depressing, let's change the subject. I got something for you." I said as I took the martial art book out of my inventory give it to him.

"Thank you." As soon as he had it on his hand, Lucius started to flip the book open and read it.

"This is martial book made for an army." Lucius declared.

"Well yeah, I'm not good with lance but you are, and you going to use it to train the other."

"I'll try my best commander! Even though I never trained anybody before." He responded with a smile.

"Go back to your room and study the book, as for me I need some rest. "Lucius saluted before leaving the tent. It might be only seven pm but I'm so tired that I decided to sleep early.

/The next day/

When I woke up the sky was still dark, thankfully there was a bit of moonlight for me to see the pocket watch that indicated it was only three am. I also remarked that I was particularly awake and energetic for somebody who just got out of bed. I don't think I'll be able to go back to bed. Instead of doing nothing I opted to do my daily quest and hoped that nobody wakes up and call me crazy.

The four points that I added into **vitality **did help me make this training easier, just not as much as I thought it would. It still took me more than two hours and a half to finish the task. It still gave me the muscle exhaustion debuff, only this it will last for five hours instead of six. Seeing how much I'm struggling to accomplish this quest, I decided to take **1 Stat point and 1000 shop token **reward put it **vitality** until I can do this without ending up half dead.

Getting back to my tent, I took out the summoning scroll and used it. Just like last time with Lucius a portal appeared and a woman stepped out of it.

Long straight brown hair with a round face, wearing a black trimmed glass on her widening green eyes piercing in my direction, thin mouth opened and she was definitely on the fat side. She seemed about to scream.

"Don't scream, there are people are sleeping." I interrupted, not wanting to explain why there's suddenly a woman in my tent in a middle of the night.

"Sorry. I was too excited." She responded in embarrassment with her hand covering her mouth muffling her voice a little. I took this opportunity to cast **observe.**

**Name: **Annika Hartmann **Age: **22

_An easy going and cheerful architect graduate from Germany._

"So, did God or whatever other name he has, explained the situation to you?" I was slightly curious of how a modern person is going to react being sent into a fantasy world.

"Yes! You have to spread your religions in the world to amuse TOAA, weird she took that name but whatever. I still can't believe that I'm in Planetos right now. I want to see Dany so bad." She said with a voice filled with excitement, she would have jumped if she wasn't so heavy. She must be a huge Games of Thrones fan.

"Huh yes, what can you do anyways? Have any power?" I asked, even though I knew she is just an architect, it doesn't hurt to ask.

"I'm architect, so everything that involves building construction, city planning, knows a thing or two about engineering and a big fan of G.O.T, so if you need information about this world I got it. I don't have any power though, except maybe the fact that I can speak and read any language." Well I didn't have much hope anyways, at least she know this world better than me.

"I heard from the goddess that your power is based from a RPG game. That is so badass, can you give me some super powers too? Oh, I forgot to present myself I'm Annika Hartmann. " Damn, this girl is speaking faster than a Gatling gun. So I explained my powers to her and told her why I can't give her any superpower yet.

"Anyway, what were you doing when TOA came to recruit you?"

"Oh, I was dead. Apparently I died of a heart attack but it's okay I have another chance at life and it's in the world I love the most." She responded with a smile, but I could see that her eyes showed sadness.

"Damn I'm sorry."

"It's alright, like I said, it's an occasion for me to meet the characters that I love so much."

Now this girl seriously needs to realize we're not in a fairy tale, this is game of thrones, a very dangerous world. I mean you just have to watch the show and know that shit is brutal here with all the backstabbing and war here. Let's not even talk about the white walker.

"By the way where are we?" Annika asked.

"In Lhazar, and I have no idea which years it is." Even if they told me which years it is, I still would have no idea when that is. After all they never talked about the years in the show.

"Well, we can always ask them how many years since the doom of Valyria happen, with that I can deduce when we are in the time line." I guess she might end up more useful that Lucius, reading all the book sure give and advantage. "Being in Lhazar is not very good, we might get attacked by the Dothraki."

"They already came to raid us yesterday, thankfully they were only two hundred of them and we successfully repelled them." To be honest It was really close, if those forty or so Dothraki didn't run away, I would probably be dead right now, and it was on my first day. It'll be easy she said, it'll be fun she said, fuck TOAA.

"That must have been hard for you, especially being so young. To have killed people at such a young age I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now." She said as she hugged me.

Hearing her said that, I started to think about it. The fact that I have killed someone, to be honest I didn't think much of it until she mentioned. People say you will always remember your first kill, I don't. Things went down so quickly when the spears rained down on the riders, they all fell on the same time, quite difficult to tell who the first one was. I consider my first kill as the one I killed using the crossbow, even then I still can't remember him because of how messy it was, all I did was shoot one of the many Dothraki that were charging at us. Actually the only kill that I remember from that battle was the one Dothraki that succeeded in getting close to me, I was quite scared when that happened, in the end I pulled through.

As for how I felt, well I sure as hell didn't feel bad, scared maybe but definitely not bad. It was a do or die situation I sure as hell not going to choose to die. I didn't like seeing the blood or the dead bodies but I don't blame myself for killing them, they had it coming. If the God doesn't care that I'm murdering people, neither should I.

"You stink." Annika said as she releases me from her embrace.

"There's no shower here."

Annika gasped and seemed to be a bit upset as she started to mumble on how she's going to do without a bathroom, she swore right there she's going to set up shower. We spent the next few minute talking about our respective life before we came here.

Until Hadis came to ask me if I wanted to join them for breakfast, he was little bit surprised finding Annika in my tent. She immediately introduced herself as my counselor, I added that it was I who summoned her because it will be expected more of her if they think that it was the Creator who sent her.

At the meal surrounded by people who came to have their breakfast, I was asked about the deity I made, such as is he a male or female, what the Creator looks like and question among the likes. I tried to be vague about it but in the end I just told them he looked like a golden man that can take many form. I also took this occasion to give the seed to Hadis and told him to plant them in the blessed garden except the cotton that can be cultivated on the less fertile lands. Gave him couple advice I saw on TV about farming these specific fruits. Then Annika and I went our way to Passinda to ask her some question to determine our time line. Since she's old and wise I suppose.

"The religion you created is very vague and lacking" Annika stated.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, nothing too binding and have plenty of room to add things." Even though I agree with her, I'm not an expert at theology, I'm just going for something simple. During my travel to here I went to the shop and purchased a detailed map of Essos. It only costed me a thousand token but it was well spent.

Reaching to Passinda tent, we walked into it and greeted Passinda who was working on her plants and potions. I let Annika talk as she knew more than me. After exchanging some pleasantries, she went straight to the point.

"Could you tell when the doom of Valyria was?"

"Oh it was a long time ago child, more than three hundred years ago I believe. Why are you asking?" Passinda questioned back.

"Just curiosity, do you know how many years since the valyrian conquered Westeros?"

"Well if my memory is right, it must be more than two hundred seventy years."

"I think we're a few years before Robert rebellion." Annika told me in a different language.

"Passinda if you could tell me where are we on this map." I said as I took out the map.

The old maegi eyes widened as I took the map out and lay it over a table. She seemed to be surprised by the level of detail from the map. She brushed her hand and pointed her hand at a place. From what I saw on that map we're around two hundred kilometers west of Kosrak and a bit more than a hundred kilometers south west of us, is Hesh. Hesh is closer if we crossed the river but that is more than hundred meters large, with the two small boat that we have, can only take two person max, I think the only place we can go to trade will be Kosrak until we can build a bridge. Skahazadhan is the name of the river of the north, our rivers join up with it further at the west, making me question where the Dothraki that attacked us came from.

With slaver bay at the west, the Dothraki at the north, the Ghiscari at the south and the Red Waste at the east, Lhazar is surrounded by enemies. The only possible trading partners are Qarth, since I don't want to deal with the cities in slaver bay because of bad blood between the Lhazar and the slavers. As I looked further into the map, I remarked something weird, a city named New Valyria was written on the map, and it was between Lhazar and Qarth. So I decide to ask the more knowledgeable people here.

"Do any of you know the city of New Valyria?" I asked while pointing it on the map. Annika grew confused seeing it on the map and muttered that it wasn't on the book.

"It's the few survivors that escaped from the doom of Valyria that founded the city, my Guide."

"What I thought that only the one from Westeros escaped!" Annika cry out in surprise.

"All I know that they're from the descendant of the few valyrian that escaped from the doom."

Annika was probably feeling distressed because of a divergence that put a doubt to her knowledge. As for me I wanted to know more about the city and its people.

"Passinda can you tell me more about them? How many people have they? Or how do they get food since the red wastes are infertile."

"Do they have dragon?" Annika added.

"No, they don't have dragons thankfully, I'm not aware of their numbers but thanks to their magic, they were able to farm the infertile land of the waste. Though not enough, so they have to buy the needed food from Qarth and Lhazar. Oddly those valyrian are quite pacific and don't practice slavery."

Some form of relief washed over me when I heard that, I already have to deal with the Dothraki and I don't want to add another burden on this. But I was curious on what kind of resource they're producing.

"What kind of good they trade for the food?"

"I heard that they have multiple salts mine and apparently they also have some gold and silver that they mine under their soil. They also know how to craft valyrian weapons and those things are priceless."

We asked more question about them and learned that they were constantly trying to repel attack from the Dothraki and the ghiscari who were backed by slavers bay. We also asked if there were any settlement near ours, and we did have neighbors, two in fact, one at the west near where the river split, the other one at our east around a day walk from here.

Thanking the old woman, Annika and I departed toward my own tent. During our walk she expressed her worries over the difference from the book.

"What happen if Robert rebellion never happens?" Annika questioned as we got into my tent.

"Chill out, we'll know in a few years. We have more pressing matter to worry about, such as the Dothraki, because the one that I fought yesterday are part of a bigger khalasar, so we better prepare ourselves for them."

We discussed about how to defend ourselves against the assault of the Dothraki, escaping has been suggested but there's no way I'm abandoning the soil that I used a miracle on, and I doubt they numbered much, if they did, they would have chosen to attack Kosrak instead of coming here for the little village. In the end we opted for walls but we lack material, so Annika decided to look and ask around the village to see if there's any ways the procure the basic material for cement, before departing she asked me for a notebook and pen. There's another five hundred tokens going down the drain.

As for me I went out to grind my skills level. I opted to mainly focus on **Riding, archery **and **mana bolt.** I got myself a horse and fortunately I didn't make a fool of myself by mounting the horse without help. Even though I never mounted a horse before, I saw enough TV to pick up a thing or two. Such as bumping the horse side to make him move or slapping the reins the make him move faster. Okay, it didn't work that well but at least it made him move.

Distancing myself from the village so I don't get interrupted or bothered, I found a spot with a tree that I could use for target practice. When I casted **mana bolt **for the first, a small blue ball formed above my hand, it didn't look impressive, and when I shot it on the ground it barely scratched the surface, at least the movement speed is quite fast. Aiming and shooting on a horse is quite difficult, especially when you are not good at riding. I don't think I touched once the intended target.

I spent this day and the next day grinding, doing the daily quest in the morning and choosing the extra token and stat point to add it to **vitality**. Then I get on the horse grind my other skills. I got **riding, archery **and **mana bolt** to 10, 28 and 9 respectively. But when I woke up on the third day, a red screen appeared.

**Urgent Quest: The Dothraki are coming again!**

_The Dothraki that escaped last time returned to their khal and reported their defeat to him. khal Kargo hearing your exploit, decided to bring his entire khalasar of more than one thousand men at you, amongst them eight hundred fighter. They will arrive in a week time. Repel them._

**Objective: **_Repel or kill all of the invading force._

**Reward: **_the reward will depend on your performance._

Oh shit here we go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Got a brain fart last chapter is forty skills point not sixty xD.**

**Chapter 4:**

As soon I received the quest, I gathered Passinda, Hadis, Lucius and Annika in my tent. Well not really, I did my daily quest first. With the impending assault, I tried my luck with the random item reward. I didn't get anything that will help the situation, it was a consumable.

**Great mana potion**

_Restore all of your mana._

Sadly, I can't sell it to the shop because there's no sell option on it. When I saw that the potion cost ten thousand in it, I could only lament.

With everybody assembled in my tent, I started to inform them about the incoming assault from the Dothraki, I passed my knowledge of it as a divine intervention. Obviously Annika and Lucius knew better but didn't say anything. They know what my goal is.

"We need defensive structure to hope to repel them." Lucius stated.

"Even though I can get the material for cement easily enough, I can't build a wall in a space of a week." Annika responded fervently.

"It has to be done, we can't defend against eight hundred cavalry with our numbers, no matter how well trained they are."

While they were arguing back and forth, I was thinking of a plan. I have only enough faith points for a small miracle rank D which cost five thousand points. So I browsed the shop for a scroll that could help me against Dothraki. I won't use the rain of pike again, even though it's very deadly and probably could pierce a tank, sadly there are only a hundred of them. I need something more AOE. I saw different version of the rain of pike, such as rain of sword, axe and etcetera. There are also things such as a temporary physical buff to nearby ally or healing an individual of all ailment, poison and injuries or making the sky rain for two hours but the buff and healing only works on people who has adopted my religion. In the end I found what I was looking for.

**Small miracle scroll (Rank D): Fall of a thousand arrows**

_A thousand arrows will fall from the sky to a zone of your choosing._

All you need to defend against this is some armor and shield, something that the Dothraki doesn't have. But I doubt I'll be able to wipe out the eight hundred riders with this scroll, after all they are not arrow with the moment of a missile like the pike.

"I'll be able to take care of at least half of them by myself, but we need to slow them down during their charge. Maybe some trap that we can make in less than a week."

"We can dig some trench and put some pike in it." Annika responded with a good plan.

"We'll do that. Lucius train the man on how to use the bows in addition of their spears training."

"We need shield on top of that." Lucius responded.

"Tell the blacksmith to melt the arakh and use the steel to forge shield." Fortunately we have a blacksmith in the village.

After discussing about the detail, everybody went to do their assignment. Passinda and Hadis didn't speak much during the meeting, after they don't know much about fighting. It'll be bad to exclude them from the meeting, after all Passinda was the leader before I came and Hadis, well, he's my messenger and do everything I ask of him, he's somewhat of a fanatic, always asking question about the Creator. I had to make up a bunch of bullshit on why the Creator isn't involving himself directly with the mortals, something about the Martians revolting against his guidance. Not my best lies but they believe it.

The joyful atmosphere that the village had completely disappeared, replaced tension and little bit of fear, much less than the day I had come to this dimension. They probably have hope on me to pull another miracle and repel them just like last time. I will not disappoint.

I decided to help Lucius train the man in archery, Lucius as skilled as he is, is not very good with a bow, but thanks to my skill level on archery I have some insight on how to use a bow even though I never held one before. After the training with the bows is done, I departed to my usual training place and left Lucius to take care of the rest of the training involving the pike.

The more I grinded my skills the easier I became to handle crossbow and aim or to ride the horses. The mana bolt became easier to manipulate and aim with it, I believe with more grinding I'll even be able to cast it without my hand but just with a thought. When my archery level hit thirty, I unlocked a perk.

**Automatic nocking.**

_The bow or crossbow will be automatically nocked every time after you shoot, as long you have arrow in the inventory._

**Requirement: Archery level 30**

Well, it certainly doesn't look good, not sure I want to spend a perk point for this. After all you only get one every two level, who know what kind of perk I'll get further down in the line. Anyways I can't spend much time on grinding my skill because I've trenches to dig. We lack man power and it wouldn't be good if people see me doing nothing.

I'm not going to lie digging those trenches is hard as hell, especially with my stamina, thankfully it'll be done before the assault.

Six day passed just like that, daily quest before sunrise, training the men in archery in the morning, then grind my skill up before going to help digging. I used all my daily quest reward for random item, five in total, a minor health potion that heal minor injuries, a pair sneakers, a dagger, a can of coke and an umbrella. Probably shouldn't have tried seeing my luck stat.

**Quick blade**

_A dagger that increase the user __**agility **__by 10 when equipped._

The dagger wasn't so bad, all I had to do to get the bonus is to strap it on my waist. The umbrella is useless, already drank the can of coke, the potion and sneaker will stay on the inventory until needed.

This is the day, the day of the assault. As usual I'm the first wake up, and it is still dark. I still don't get why I'm only sleep four hours a day, but since that's all I need and give me more time a day, I'm not thinking about it too much.

Like every time I woke up, I left my tent to do my quest, and it still took me two hours to finish it with the debuff that last for four hours. Instead of getting the reward now, I'm waiting to see if I need the one who's going to heal me.

As morning come, sentry has been posted to stand guard to warn us when they come. Everyone in the village prepared for their arrival. Men participating in the fight rested and waited for the Dothraki, the others continued their work like usual. But everyone could tell they were afraid, the waiting was chipping at their mind and reducing their mental strength. The more they waited, the more their spirit and moral waned. Now I ask myself if it was a good idea to let them know that the Dothraki was coming.

"They're here! The Dothraki are coming!" The sentry repeatedly yelled out all over the village.

All men ran toward the direction of the incoming horde, the Dothraki are coming from the same direction as last time, the north. It is where the trenches had been dig, all the holes are covered by sheets whom themselves are covered by little rocks and sand to hide them.

From what I'm seeing at my position, they are not traveling very fast, the horses aren't galloping, there were no trail of dust behind and only half of them are on horseback. They're taking their sweet time, no wonder they took a week to arrive here.

Me and the rest of the men who numbered around a hundred this time, some woman joined too after much persuasion but there are only on bow duty, after they only trained for a week, they don't have the skill or the fitness for more than that. We are standing four hundred meters from the trap we dig, after much testing it was found that it was the most comfortable distance for our archer to shoot from.

We waited and waited with our bows and arrows in hands, well in my case it was a crossbow. My hands started to sweat from nervousness. This wasn't my first time in this kind of situation, actually I had even more time to prepare this time around but I'm still not used to this, maybe I never will. This is not a situation that you get a tap on the shoulder and get back up if you fail, people will die if I don't win, even if I'm heartless and don't care about them, which is not the case here, I'll end up dead if I'm not successful. It's a do or die situation, not the time to be a pussy.

The Dothraki are getting closer and closer to us, still marching with their uncharacteristically and annoying slow pace. As they got closer, we have a better look at them. This Khal Kargo really did bring his entire khalasar here. They are wearing some leather on them but only as clothes not as a mean to protect themselves. I never understood how kingdom fell to the Dothraki, any decent wall with archers or a disciplined army could repel them, heck, an armored cavalries could wipe them out in an open field.

"There are slaves among them." Lucius said as he was pointing toward some man in chains. They were probably captured in route or from the nearby village.

"My guide, we need to save them!" Hadis declared with the others nodding in agreement.

"And we will." I responded calmly. If we win, obviously I'm going to save them, it's not like I'm going to leave them there to die and go my merry way.

The Dothraki advanced until they were about two kilometers from us and stopped, and then a lone rider broke the rank riding toward us. I quickly mounted a horse and rushed in his direction to stop him. Because there's no way my hard worked trap is going to get exposed before the fights even begin. I rode as fast as I could and reached where the trap was first, I aimed my crossbow toward the lone rider and yelled him to stop before he could kill himself.

"Stop right where you are before I shoot you to death." I yelled as loud as possible in hope to stop him and thankfully he did with a confortable distance from the trap.

"He must have come to deliver a message." Lucius said, he was slower than me in the race but finally catch up to me.

"I have a message for the maegi!" Yelled the rider from where he was in drothraki, he probably expecting an old looking guy to be the maegi.

"I am him, speak!" I replied in equal tone.

"Khal Kargo, son of Rono demand tribute if you want to be spared from his wrath." This khal is pretty ballsy, didn't he know how I beat the riders his sent? Even though I can't do it again, he doesn't know that. If it was me I would never set a foot near here ever again.

I was curious about his term, so I indulged him. "State your term." I responded firmly.

"Hand over the maegi that killed our men with half of your woman and livestock if you sheep man want to live." After hearing this, I couldn't help but think it was very reasonable. Obviously it was sarcasm.

"What kind of fool does he take us for?" Lucius muttered beside me. I doubt there's any type of narcotic drugs in this world but sincerely, this Kargo guy might be high.

"This is a fair demand." I replied to the young Dothraki. "But I have a better one, how about you tell your khal that if he let me fuck his wife I'll consider sparing his life and not turning him into a cargo pants." I said with a smirk while trying my best impression of a cocky and arrogant chad. Something I never did before and I couldn't help myself doing a word play with his name, I don't expect neither of them to get it but I mean I got an opportunity, so I took it.

Both of them were speechless, confusion and surprise are shown on they face, I can't quite tell if the young Dothraki is angry or not but both of them didn't expect this kind of response, to be honest I did on a whim, I'll probably keep saying things related to memes or not.

"You will regret this." He said harshly with a hateful look on his face as he turned back and galloped back to his group. With the look the young Dothraki gave me, he made it seems that he really hated me, like I had sex with her sister or something. It should be the other way around, you came to pilled us, and I should be the one that's being angry. Well, dude probably had someone he was close to who died during the first raid and blame me for it.

Lucius and I returned back to our initial position and told the rest to prepare for their charge. We are hoping that the khal will charge in the front so he can fall to our trap. The sooner he dies, the better it is. Maybe after his death, the other will disperse and I wouldn't even have to use the miracle scroll. Sadly, Kargo didn't rush in first.

When the lone rider reached back to the khalasar and reported to his khal, they discussed for about ten minute before launching their assault. The screeching sounded the charge, Kargo stayed behind looking at his rider charging forward. Leaving a trail of dust behind them, with arakh or bows in hands and closing rapidly on us and running straight toward the trap.

With our arrows nocked and bows ready to shoot, we waited for them to reach to appropriate distance before firing. We didn't have to wait for long, in no time they reached where the trap was. The arrow flew as soon as the first rider fell to the trench. Dozen of them fell at first, the holes quickly filled with horses and men, those who didn't die from the pike got trampled to death by those who charged behind them. Some of the horse lost their balance and fell due to stepping on an uneven ground and with the hundreds of arrows flying on the Dothraki, with all of the above added you have at least a hundred casualties at the first minute.

The trenches could only stop so much people, soon they were filled and the Dothraki got over them but only a little over hundreds of them charged at us. The other stayed behind, with the momentum of their charge stopped by the trap and trying to stop their horse from crushing those who fell.

The hundreds who were still charging at us didn't last long under the wave of arrows we were shooting at them. In my case I also casted some mana bolt, the spell wasn't strong enough to kill anybody on the first strike unless it touch the head on a particular angle to twist it and break the neck, if not it's only look like they were hit by punch threw by captain America, after all when they got hit, they went flying a little bit.

After asking the men to stop firing arrows, I took a good look at the battlefield. There were dead animals and human corpses everywhere, some corpses looked like a porcupine. Those who died on the pike in the trenches looked even worse, pierced by multiple pike with blood flowing everywhere. A very gruesome sight in front of me, it is not something I particularly want to see anytime soon.

The rest of the cavalries backed away, I was hoping that they would retreat and be done for the day but apparently not. They just withdrawn a little bit and waited for their khal order, Kargo galloped forward to position himself in front of his people. We could see that they were discussing amongst themselves, arms are being thrown around in the air. It looks like they are having an argument. If I had a cavalry I would charge on these fools. After a while they seemed to have reached a consensus, Kargo advanced slowly alone toward us in a non-threatening way. I ordered the man to not shoot but to stay vigilant in case it is trap, which I doubt, the Dothraki aren't known for those kinds of things. He stopped when he got close enough to be heard.

"Come and fight me like a man! Stop hiding behind your magic and trap like a coward!" Kargo yell out while bumping his chest like a gorilla.

"I don't wanna be called a coward by a trashcan that needs to bring a thousand men to fight a hundred." I responded to him. I don't really believe what I said, I mean, I would bring a million men to fight a hundred if I have to.

"I want a duel! Winner takes all! I have captured a lot of your sheep men, don't you want to free them?" He insisted. I have to be fair and honest, these words riled up my men and put pressure on me to accept his duel.

"Send me your best fighter! Steel to steel, no magic." Kargo continued. I would have clapped this guy if I used my magic combining with the crossbow. Honestly do I even want to show respect to this guy? I can just kill him right now by shooting an arrow straight to his head but I can end the conflict right now without risking others and using the miracle scroll. It is the safest option but I can't beat him without my magic. Lucius chose this moment to speak up.

"You don't have to do it commander, I can fight for you and end this right now. It's the best option." Lucius is right, it is the fastest, the safest and the most direct option we had.

Now the only problem is if Lucius can win against him, I took a good look at both of them and concluded that it'll be hard for Lucius to lose. His topside is fully armored with a lance and shield against someone who only have a leather jacket and an arakh.

"Can you beat him?" I asked Lucius.

"Do not worry commander, I have faced tougher opponent before. All I have to do is to keep him at bay, I have a better reach." He reassured. The lance indeed more reaches than the arakh but he'll have a hard time if Kargo ever get too close, fortunately he has a sword strapped to his waist.

After accepting the duel, both of the fighter moved to somewhere more of a neutral ground, if you can call somewhere that I can snipe with my crossbow neutral. The two men got off their respective horses and sent them back. None of them started to clash yet, instead they chose to circle around each other.

Lucius stood firmly in his stance and kept his shield between him and his opponent with his lance pointed at his direction. Kargo commenced the hostilities by charging toward Lucius and swatted the spears away while getting closer to his target but only found a shield bashing directly to him before he could lift his weapon again.

When Lucius saw the Dothraki advancing on him, he thrust his spear at his torso but as soon it was parried away he moved forward to slam his shield into his foe. It wasn't enough to unbalance him but it gave Lucius enough time to get in position with his lance to stab Kargo. He stabbed multiple times but it was either dodged or parried away, Lucius continued to pressure the horselord with his constant poke.

I have to admit that Kargo guy know how to fight, he used his agility and speed to evade the strike aimed at him. He was also quite adaptable, after getting slammed by the shield when he tried to break through Lucius guard the first time, for the next attempt he tried to do it on the side where the roman held his lance, without much success neither since Lucius just backed away. The duel continued with the same exchange of blow for some time but the Dothraki is exhausting himself much quicker than the roman, Lucius may wear and hold heavier things but he didn't to move much unlike the horselord who have to jump around to dodge the strikes.

Maybe knowing he will not last as long as his opponent, the Dothraki tried to provoke his adversary. "Stop hiding behind your shield you coward!" Lucius didn't seem to react nor acknowledge what he said, he still stood firmly in his stance.

Kargo may be getting a bit desperate, he attempted something crazy. Instead of swatting the lance he side stepped it and grabbed the spear with his right arm and with his left arm he lifted the arakh above his head and swung it from above.

Due to his opponent coming from his right side, the side that's holding his lance, Lucius has to drop his lance and rotate his body so he could block the blade. He blocked at the inside of the curve of the arakh, with the rest of the blade directly striking at Lucius shoulder but with his armored shoulder plate he received no damage. He unsheathed his sword at his waist and retaliated.

Kargo thought he finally took the upper hand against his opponent only to butt against his armor, seeing the sword being drawn, he immediately leaped back to evade the swing but not unscathed, he end up with a cut on his leg.

Lucius decided to stay on the defensive even after winning that exchange, some would say he was overly cautious but there's nothing such as being overly cautious in a death match.

"Stop fucking fighting like a pussy you piece of goatshit." The khal said visibly angry.

Lucius smirked and responded. "Seeing how much you jump around, they might just call you the bunny khal."

Kargo face might have become just as red as his blood from rage. You know what they say, anger is a killing thing, and it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had been before it takes something from him. In this case it's his life.

The horselord yelling in rage charged once again toward the roman but this time Lucius blocked the arakh with his sword and straightaway smashed his shield on Kargo face, breaking his nose. Lucius decided to press on the attack and slashed with his sword at every opening and opportunity. Soon the roman succeeded in slamming his shield at the Dothraki face again and this time the hit dropped him on the floor. Lucius stepped on the arm that held the weapon and used his shield to bash the Dothraki to near unconsciousness, and then the roman looked at my direction.

I tilted my head to sideways to express my confusion to Lucius. He then responded by a gesture that I can only deduce as asking me what to do with the beaten man. Well there's too much con and no pro in letting him live so I imitated the roman emperor and gave Lucius a thumb down. The man executed my order and stabbed his sword directly on the heart of the horselord and this is the end of Kargo son of Rono and forever known as the bunny khal in my story.

As soon as the khal died a dozen of men charged at us, not that I didn't expect it but I had hoped for something better. I ordered the men to get ready while Lucius hurried back to us but in the end we didn't have to do anything. All the incoming Dothraki got hit by arrows that were coming from their back, in no time they all wind up dead on the ground. Well that was unexpected.

The remaining rider with the rest of non-combatant Dothraki and the slave slowly approached us, still wary we had our bow aimed at them, after all we're outnumbered one man to ten.

Those on the horses dismounted it and walked with the rest of the group before stopping at a respectable distance, they all bowed in our direction, even the lhazareen slaves. I was a bit confused, I expected them to just turn around and get the hell out of here. I'm not sure what to make of this gesture of submission. The riders took out their weapon and hold it out like they were gifting them to me.

"They want to join us. The Dothraki follow the strong." Annika chipped beside me. I didn't even notice her coming here.

"I could tell, if not they wouldn't be bowing like this. Now the problem is if it'll be a good idea to let them join us. Do we even have enough food for all of them?"

"We need the man commander, the Dothraki are very good on their horses we could form a cavalry with them." Lucius spoke up in turn. He isn't wrong, this may be the first Dothraki attack but it is sure not the last one. We only have a hundred people who can fight. Those five hundred Dothraki would be very valuable addition.

"We shouldn't have any problem for food, they came with a lot of provision and we can get the meat of the horse that fell on the battlefield." Annika added while pointing at a carriage full of barrel that probably contained water and food.

"Guide! You can't possibly consider letting them join us! They slaughtered and enslaved our people, we can't just live together. They should be happy that we don't kill every single one of them." Hadis exclaimed with hate directing against the Dothraki. If I remember well Hadis told me once that his family was killed during a Dothraki raid when he was a child. Even though his opinion is biased against the Dothraki but he does raise a good point. The Lhazareen and the Dothraki have a lot bad blood between them and if they started to live in the place, conflict will happen.

**Religious Quest: Yours are better than horses.**

_Show the Dothraki that your religion is much better than their horse worshipping cult. Assert dominance so you can reach the apex._

**Objective: **

**Convert 80% of the newcomer to your religion. 0%/100%**

**Reward:**

**25000 faith points**

**4 charisma points**

**2 luck points**

**Small miracle scroll (rank B): Power of faith**

Well, it looks like the system chose for me. It is time for me convince and bullshit my way the other to let the Dothraki join us and tell the horse riders the rule to follow if they want to stay.

"I know what they had done before Hadis, but they need better guidance, just like you before. Consider this their second chance, if they don't seize it we can always get rid of them." I reassured Hadis. I don't think it was enough to quell Hadis hate against the Dothraki but it should be enough to convince him to let them join us. Positioning myself in front of the Dothraki, I delivered my speech to them.

"So you want to join us, let me tell you something right now so in the future you don't tell me that you didn't knew. I'm called Rakan no Gama, sent here by creator to guide the people. Freedom, progress and prosperity, those are the words I live by. Under my command we don't raid, we don't steal, we don't enslave people, we don't rape and we certainly do not kill for shit and giggles. I expect you to comport yourself in good manner here and if you have any complaint come directly to me. If you cause trouble and ignore the rule, you might find yourself losing your head or your cock depending on the situation." A lot of them grunted in dissatisfaction but nodded in acceptance none the less.

**Urgent Quest: completed!**

**Objective: **_Repel or kill all of the invading force._

**Reward: **

_\+ 5 levels_

_100000 shop tokens_

_\+ 2 charisma points_

_+2 luck points_

Well that's nice, but I don't have time to look further at it for now. I still have to settle the newcomers, five hundred fifty riders and around eight hundred civilian including around two hundred slaves. The population of the village quintupled in a single day, tent had to be settled, the horses taken care of, mediate between the populations so they don't start killing each other. I'm starting to ask myself if it was a good idea to let them join us.

After directing the man for the whole day, I retreated to tent to get some rest and check the reward that I received from today. For the daily quest reward, the random item that I received was a box.

**Box that contain something you need**

_A box that contain an item that you will need in your actual situation._

That's some vague description. I don't think I'll use it now. I want to look at the loot box that received before spending my point. I got one normal loot box and one rare loot box, ten items in total.

**Normal loot box**

_Contain four normal items and one rare item._

**\- Sword style: Intercepting strike**

**\- Sunglass**

**\- Skill book: Sprint**

**\- Comfy pillow**

**\- Skill book: Night vision**

**Rare loot box**

_Contain four rare items and one epic item._

**\- Familiar scroll: White Tiger**

**\- Set of book: Introduction in mechanic**

**\- Building scroll: Textile watermill**

**\- Spell book: Earth golem invocation**

**\- Small miracle scroll (rank B): Power of faith**

**Sword style: The calming wave**

_A martial art using a one handed or two hand sword. The style is centered on balance, defense and counter._

**Requirement: **30 levels in sword mastery

**Skill book: Sprint**

A skill that will double your agility for the duration of 10 seconds in exchange of 50 points of mana.

**Skill book: Night vision**

Give you the ability to see in the darkness.

**Familiar scroll: Blue striped White Tiger cub**

Summon a White Tiger as your familiar and that will be bound to you.

**Set of book: Introduction in mechanic**

Set of book about basic mechanics.

**Building scroll: Textile watermill**

Erect a textile watermill in a emplacement of your choosing, need to be near a water source.

**Spell book: Earth golem invocation**

Invoke an earth golem that will heed your command for as long you have enough mana.

**Small miracle scroll (rank B): Power of faith**

Triple the physical prowess (strength, agility, vitality and sense) of every person who follows your faith in 500 meters around you.

That's a lot of things, some items are useful, some others one much less. The one that I was the most curious about is the epic item of **Familiar scroll: Blue striped White Tiger cub. **I immediately used the scroll in excitement. After some white blinding light passed a white tiger cup appeared in its place. The cub looked like any other white tiger except instead of black strip it was blue. I casted **observe** on it.

**Name: **(still waiting to be name)

_The __**Blue striped White Tiger**__ is a magical beast, they are four time stronger and faster than their counter part the Bengal tiger. In adulthood their have to ability to teleport themselves in short distance._

This little beast is going to become a monster in the battlefield in the future. I scooped him up in my hands, trying not to wake him up from his slumber. The watermill will be greatly useful to process the wool we have from the sheep and later can be used for the cotton that we've planted. I don't know what to think about the skill that I've received, I'll have to put in practice before giving my assessment on them. With that done and just like last time, I putted five points on each of my stats.

**Name: **Rakan no Gama **Title: **Champion of The One Above All

**Age: **14** Job: **None **Level: **10

**Mana Points: ** 260/260 **Mana regeneration: ** 20mp/1min

**Strength: **18 ** Agility: **19(+10) **Vitality: **21

**Sense: **11 **Intelligence: **26 **Wisdom: **20

**Luck: **6 **Charisma: **17

**Faith points: 1335** **Shop tokens: 105****395 **

**Stat point: **0 **Skill point: **90 **Perks points:** 5

Still I don't feel much stronger. I'll see everything in due time, tomorrow now time to sleep.

**Author note: **

**Chapter's done. Next one will be a two month time skip.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It's been two month since my arrival, didn't receive any assault in these two months, it was pretty calm and peaceful. I did my daily quest every morning before the sunrise, night vision was a huge help for nights without the moonlight. Did the quest sixty times, took the stat reward thirty times and the random item reward thirty time too. I spent twenty stats point on wisdom so I can keep the golem up all the time and the rest of the points were spent on vitality to increase my stamina for the daily grinding because I still don't have enough stamina to do it without taking pause. As for the random item, I got a bunch of useless shits, some potions and only three of them are worth mentioning.

**Frigid longsword of the cold**

_The longsword inflict exhaustion to his target every time it draws blood._

**Returning Throw**

_Infuse mana on the object you throw so it cans teleport back to your hands in 5 second after landing._

**Mana regeneration ring**

_Increase your mana point regeneration by 10/per minute._

I tried to swing a sword around thinking maybe by doing this I'll learn the skill sword mastery but nope it doesn't work that way. I was tempted to just buy the skill in the shop for ten thousand tokens but I tried one last solution before that. I asked Lucius to teach me how to wield a sword and lo and behold, I got it. I trained everyday with him and got my ass kicked but the skill leveled much faster than usual, that make it worth it. Soon it had enough level for me to learn the sword style, the calming wave style deserve well his name, based on a great defense to generate an opportunity to strike back.

Few Dothraki lost some respect for me seeing me getting my ass handed to me by Lucius every day, that respect was regained and more when one day it was getting too slow for me to grind the two sword related skill. I used forty skill points to push them to ninety for **sword mastery** and seventy for **sword style: calming wave**.

Lucius lost the spar to me that day when I arrived with the augmented skill, he still was physically stronger than me but the gap in skill became too great. I think Lucius was feeling a mixture of admiration and confusion. He was definitely feeling bum out and I even saw a face that looked like someone who's questioning himself about what he is doing with his life. I didn't explain to him that it was a part of my power because he wouldn't have understood the how a game system works anyway.

I also grinded **archery** to level eighty five and unlock a perk about replacing the normal arrow by one made by mana so I don't have to buy more arrow in the shop, I didn't take it, I don't think it was worth it. Certainly not in hindsight since I used fifteen skill points to put **archery** to level and spent a perk point for the perk I unlocked.

**Master of archery**

_Every arrow that you shoot is three time stronger and faster than the normal._

I test it with my cross and it was insane. I could shoot as far as one kilometer and accurately around five hundred meters. I didn't try but I think that my arrow could probably pierce right steel or a body right now.

During these two couldn't grind too much the other due to having near constantly having the earth golem active, at least **riding** is at level sixty eight. I have to constantly have the earth summoned to help Annika with her construction project. With the mechanic book that I loaned to her, she figured out how to make showers and toilets. With that, we decided to build a sewage system first. I wanted a wall at first but we didn't know where or how long to build it and with our village growing, we decided to put the matter on hold and just build some guard tower first.

I don't personally understand how a sewage system worked, so I just ordered the earth golem to follow the command of Annika during construction. When I heard she was planning to have the waste go to the same river we take our waters from, I immediately rejected. We came up with another plan thanks to what I found in the shop. I found a rune that could convert the dirty waste into clean water. They cost each ten thousand tokens and I took two.

I putted the rune into the filter of two septic tanks where all the waste will end up before they travel down to the river. That's even better recycling then modern earth. With the sewage done, we have to build the house bath to relay to it, with that everybody will have a better hygiene, meaning less disease floating around.

With careful planning to build this land to a city, we left plenty of space for future road to be made. We also build a few granaries to store the food and a few stables for the horses. I wanted to make a central plaza for future shop but I was dissuaded by Annika who said it was still too early for that.

We decided to build a windmill instead, to process flour made from cereal and wheat that I decided to grow outside of the garden, and in due time I will cover every farming land with magical soil but for now only those that will likely to give me more money will be grown on the blessed land.

With all of these projects, we only constructed enough houses for half of our population, which is around a thousand and four hundred. Everybody helped with the construction Dothraki included, although reluctantly. But everyone was impressed by the buildings made of concrete, I bet those houses are sturdier than the walls of Qarth.

As for the growing tension between the Dothraki and the Lhazareen, I tried to get them closer by doing some team sport like football. Not exactly successful but it's a good start. They often bickered with each other when they lost but when they won camaraderie was shown. At the start the Dothraki was quite aggressive in their play, I had to pull quite a few of red and yellow cards. Football wasn't the only entertainment I introduced, horse racing and many others to try to pass these dull times without the internet.

Men need also need to relax and have fun after a hard day at work, after all they can't spend all their time working. If it was the case then, they will tired faster and do a shit job. It couldn't be something physical neither since they're doing something labor heavy. So I introduced card games, it was cheap and easy to learn. It was a success even though they don't have money to gamble off.

As for the religious quest that I have received, I still didn't complete it but I was close though, seventy two percent converted. I didn't want to come out too strong and force them to convert, actually I didn't even try. I ask the blacksmith to make me a triforce necklace designed by me and gave one to every single of faith followers. The triforce have eagle imprinted on one of the triangle to represent freedom, a hammer to the second one to represent progress and a bunch of coin for the third one to represent prosperity.

With this the others became curious and asked why they are wearing it. My boys and girls told them everything, how I came out of a rock, my miracles of spears, the gardens and my feat of magics. Obviously it wasn't enough for all of them to sway them our belief but some of them started and from there domino effect took place. Especially when I build a watermill out of nothing, material just came out a portal and assembled themselves. The textile watermill was done in less than a minute and thanks to it we got new cloths and drapes now.

I converted most of the newcomers that moment but it was mostly Dothraki woman and the former slaves the horse rider were impressed but not enough to change faith but I believe that with their woman converted now it was only a matter of time before they join the fold and got my second perk thanks to reaching one thousand followers but I'm not sure how those loyalty point worked. Still it can only be a good thing.

**Founder of a religion**

_Every single followers of your faith have their loyalty increased by 20._

**Requirement: **_Founded a religion and have a thousand devoted followers._

I didn't even complete the quest that I already started to think on how to spend the point I'll get. It'll be enough for a rank A small miracle scroll. So I went to the shop and looked around for anything that I can afford. Generally 'buying' people cost a lot more than the miracle scrolls unless they're the one from rank D. Well an engineer rank D still cost fifty thousand points so it really depends.

I was tempted to just buy another hectare of magical soil but you never know if you need something else. Such as some offensive scroll like the summoning a tornado or lightning to strike your enemies or even cure ten thousand people of any disease. In the end better keep the points in case of urgent needs.

Talking about points I spent around forty thousand shop tokens to buy medicinal herbs seed and multiple recipes of cures. Passinda already knew how to brew potion to cure some disease such as fever and cold amongst other things. Obviously her recipes are not as good the one from the shop but still good enough so I can spend my points on the other medicine. Such as potion to clean infected wound or cure for diarrhea, mostly simple stuff for modern world to cure but hard for people here.

Last week I received a mission about selling our surplus of food. Which is quite a lot thanks to the magical soil, we have at least enough food for two years right now and we're going to get even more in two months, so it only make sense if we sell a portion of our food to buy other necessity such as steel or woods. We need chicken too because there's none in this village and I love eggs.

I sent Moqon mo Mua, the only person in the village who know anything about business. He was one of the slaves that I had freed two months ago. Apparently he is a descendent of the old Ghiscari Empire and got captured during his travel in the Dothraki Sea in his quest of fortune. His past isn't relevant now, I trust him since he was converted to my faith. Well I don't trust him as much as I would to Lucius but still enough to have confidence that he will put the village first.

I sent Lucius with a small retinue of fifty people with him to guard five full carriages of goods. I think there are one to two ton of foods, clothes and a few bottles of medicines in it. I could go with them but I'm needed here for the construction effort. The reward of the mission depend on the amount of gold we will get for the goods we're going to sell, by my calculation I'll only receive around forty to eighty thousand tokens for this.

For now I'm chilling at my newly build house eating breakfast that Esinni cooked for me. Esinni is a Dothraki girl that became my personal maid due to Lucius suggestion. I believe he winked at me when he told me that. She wasn't bad looking, in contrary she is quite pretty with budding womanly curves, smooth caramel skin, rosy thin lips with a cute little nose and big brown eyes on a small but oval face with black hairs on a choppy bob style. But I'm just too shy. Actually I don't even know if she's interested in me and I should stop thinking with my dick.

**Urgent quest: Mercenary attack**

_A small mercenary company is en route to attack the village of Surnak fifty kilometers at the west of Belraq._

**Reward: **Experience and shop tokens._ Will depend on how many villagers you save._

"Finally!" I exclaimed out loud. I shouldn't be happy that some village is about to get raided but the Dothraki is getting more and more restless, they're not used to stay at one place and live peacefully, they want to fight and do some violence. Just two week ago one of them challenged me in a duel for the right to lead. Obviously he was no match for me, I just bound him with the lasso and disarmed him with a magic bolt, it didn't even take ten second to end the fight and of course he complained that I used magic. I just pointed out he didn't say that I couldn't use it either, not that I needed it but I wanted to end as fast as possible to show them who is the boss.

I spared the fool who challenged me but apparently everybody wanted me to kill him instead, even the people who I thought was his friends and supported him wanted me to do it. Then the next day the same fool was caught attempting to rape a woman, maybe he thought that because I spared him I was soft and will do nothing to him. He is right, I'm soft but there's a difference between challenging me in a duel and attempting to rape a woman. At first I thought I'll just geld him but then who know what this fool is going to do in the future, so I just asked Jhaqqo to kill him.

Jhaqqo is one of the Dothraki that joined us two months ago, now he represent the Dothraki in the village and participate in the council when there's one. After all Jhaqqo is one of the few people who know how to speak both Dothraki and Lhazareen since he was raised by his mom who is a Lhazareen woman. He is also less aggressive and more disciplined than his fellow rider but the main reason I chose him is that he is converted to my faith. Something that is very rare amongst the Dothraki riders.

"Esinni, tell Passinda, Hadis and Jhaqqo to come here, we have an urgent situation." I ordered Esinni who was looking at me weirdly before leaving.

It's been little bit more than two months since Lucius was summoned here. He was surprised and deeply honored when The God asked him to if he would like to help his chosen in another world. Lucius didn't hesitate even a second before agreeing to it, he would have agreed even if God didn't promise him eternal happiness in the afterlife. It will be a new opportunity to rise higher and become a legend. After all he can't accomplish anything here, especially in time of peace. So he took the opportunity and never looked back.

Rakan no Gama, the man he was sent here to serve, a boy really and a naïve one. Lucius questioned if Rakan deserved to be God chosen but it wasn't his place to question the decision of the all mighty. So he did what was asked of him and tried to enjoy his time here and enjoy he did. The woman here looked like those of Egypt and with his exotic look he was a hit amongst the local populace.

Lucius thought that the people here looked quite poor or barbaric he would say. No wonder they're losing their mind when they see those horse savages, the roman certainly wouldn't lose their mind seeing those savages not wearing any armor and holding those demi scythe that's impractical. They would be slaughtered in an open field.

Now he has to escort a merchant convoy to the city of Kosrak. The city is nothing impressive by itself, no walls to be seen but at least they have guards, Lucius couldn't tell how many but it should be more than a thousand. There are barely any stone houses in the city, mostly tents or houses made of woods and straws.

They settled a little bit outside of the village before taking a portion of their good and marched toward Kosrak while leaving half of the man to guard the remaining goods. They had a little bit of trouble getting in the city due to the Dothraki but thanks to Moqon glib tongue the convoy got through. Moqon decided to set shop in an open space on a busy street and started promoting the merchandise in his possession.

"Come and see! A lot fresh fruit and vegetable! Orange, grape and even thing you never saw before! There's medicine for the cold, fever and many more! Come and see!" The merchant yelled out, attracting people to the booth.

Lucius isn't sure how much the merchandise is worth but from what Moqon told him they should be able to earn around eight thousand gold coins if they sold everything. Lucius didn't know how much value that amount of gold is but the currency of Essos is pretty simple. A hundred copper coins for one silver coin and a hundred silver coins for a gold coin.

The valuable goods that are going to get them the most money are the potions, the spices and the exotic fruits. The others will only sell for coppers or silvers at most.

"How can we be assured that your cures will work?" A woman in the crowd questioned.

"I'm a honest merchant, as a sign of good faith you can take sick person here and drink the potion to verify his authenticity before paying." Moqon responded eloquently.

The day went relatively peaceful for the little group of men that came from Belraq. They have difficulty to sell the more pricey merchandise due to the majority of the local populace being poor. What they need is to attract the passing merchants, who're mostly here to buy foods.

The group purchased some cheap alcohol from another merchant and went back to their camp to pass the night. They should have consumed the drink with moderation but none of them did.

The next day went about the same as the last day for Lucius and his little group, except the sale picked up a bit due to the word spreading around, especially for the cures but not everybody could afford it. Instead they traded their cattle or other good they produced. At the end of the day they end up with more foods that they started the day with.

On the third day, Moqon changed tactics. He assembled some of his merchandise in a backpack and scouted the city in search of merchant willing to trade with him. They found someone dubbed by the Dothraki as milkman, that's how they call people from Qarth.

"This smells good." The Qartheen said while smelling the spice that Moqon gave him. He was flanked by two of his guard, both of them well equipped with axe strapped on their waist.

"Very good, the spice has a very good heat and taste to it." He continued while munching on the spice before drinking some waters from a bottle that one of his guards gave it to him.

"We have a carriage full of these spices if you are interested." Moqon proposed with a gigawatt smile.

"How much it is for the carriage?" The Qartheen named Tallal Qora really liked what he ate, it was just as good if not better than the spice from Qarth. He would buy it if the price is right.

"Five thousand gold coin."

"Three thousand." Tallal argued back trying to lower the price, after all he is merchant it's expected of him.

"Five thousand. Everything is just as good as the one you ate if not better." Moqon said firmly. He thought the price was fair and could sell it to any decent merchant for the same price if not more.

The pale Qartheen pretended to think really hard on the decision even though he already made it before agreeing to the deal.

"I have something I think you may like." Moqon reached out toward his backpack and took out the box that contained wasabi. "This is a unique specialty of our village. It's called wasabi." Moqon gave a spoon to Tallal so he could taste the green paste.

The Qartheen eyes widened when the spoon left his mouth with his face flushed and taking a deep breath before praising the wasabi. "I have never eaten something so unique." He was enamored with the taste, the heat that goes straight to your head passing by the nose. He knew this is going to be a hit amongst the rich populace of Qarth.

"How much do you have?"

"Only two box." Moqon responded while gesturing toward the box he's holding.

"I want it."

"That's four hundred gold coins for a box."

"That much?!" Tallal exclaimed in surprise, thinking in his head how he could profit from this.

"The wasabi is a very rare and unique and one of the finest delicacies you can find, you can only buy from our village and no other place has it." Moqon explained. Every single person who tasted the wasabi back in the village agreed that it'll be a luxury product even though not everybody liked the taste of it.

Tallal reluctantly purchased the wasabi at the asking price. He thought that in business you have to take risk and this is a risk he is willing to take. They walked back to the camp when the Qartheen collected his own empty carriage to transport the merchandise. With the deal done, the man celebrated while Moqon and Lucius roamed around the city for information that'll help them sell the rest of food in their possession.

"The dragonlords come every moon to trade for foods, you can trade them for steel, salt and cures or even coins if you prefer. They should arrive in a day or two." A shepherd that Lucius was questioning said. Thanking the man, Lucius rejoined with Moqon and relayed the new to him. Both of them decided to return to their camp and be done for the day.

They had to wait only for a day for the Valyrian convoy to arrive, a flock man and women with platinum or diamond blonde hair, except a few who have brown hair instead. All of them are wearing valyrian steel armor.

"Ghiscari, Dothraki, Lhazareen and Westerosi. What a strange group you are." A Valyrian man said in High Valyrian as the Lucius approached. Lucius didn't correct him when he mistook him for someone from westeros and instead let Moqon do the talking.

"Yes, we may look unusual but our faith unites us, to have faith in our Guide and our Creator." Moqon responded in the same language while holding the triforce necklace on his neck. After all what kind of merchant will he be if he didn't speak multiple languages.

"Never heard of it." The man replied flatly completely uninterested by their religions.

Moqon seeing this changed the subject to trading. "I heard that you came to buy food, we have four carriages full of fruit and vegetable." Lucius gestured to the rest of the man to bring the carriages to here.

The Valyrian inspected the goods and then raised an eyebrow seeing the oranges and things never saw before. "I didn't know people here cultivated oranges and so many different vegetables." He stated a little bit surprised by the quality and diversity of the merchandise.

"Only our village of Belraq produces this, it was given by our Guide Rakan." Moqon said with fervor, almost fanatically.

The Valyrian completely ignored him. "This is good, what do you want in exchange?" Those good are clearly a cut above in quality compared to other sellers in the city.

As Moqon and the Valyrian were negotiating, Lucius was looking around him. People were flocking to the Valyrian to trade their food for coins or vial of liquid that he assumed was medicine. Those dragonlords are truly rich with their silk and valyrian armor, they buy enough food fill at least twenty wagon in space of a couple hours.

Lucius sighed, boredom invading his person. "Well this trip is boring, at it's still better than stay coop up in the village."

After the council, I assembled around four hundred Dothraki with a hundred Lhazareen man and left Hadis and the rest of the man here in the village to guard it. We left as soon as everybody was ready and got on their horses, I wanted to leave Shiro behind but he refused and started get whinny and violent. The little cub grew to the size of a fully grown dog in past two months, weirdly this little punk eat fruits and vegetables and his favorite are oranges. No matter how big he is now, he still can't fight. So I was holding him as I am riding my horse in direction of the village of Surnak.

A majority of the Dothraki was exited and thirsted for a good battle and this was the moment they were waiting for unlike the Lhazareen who preferred to stay home if they didn't knew that they fellow man were getting enslaved. I tried to change a little bit the way the Dothraki fought but not too much in fear that they'll rebel. I originally wanted replace those arakh but decided against it when I thought about it, they used it since the start and making them change now will take time, they would probably refuse to train the new weapon in anger and throw everything to shit. Instead I instructed them on using their bows while on horses, they were already doing that but not nearly enough for my taste. It's not perfect but now they should prioritize using their bow over their arakh to get in quickly while keeping some distance and harass the enemy with their arrow then retreat to renew their assault like guerilla warfare.

The Lhazareen are the complete opposite of the Dothraki, they may be individually weaker than their counterpart but they listen to every instruction and are much more malleable, like a newborn baby. They are not much of rider but they're using spears instead of arakh making them much more efficient in charge and in land they are much more organized making more deadly, like the unsullied.

The travel shouldn't take us more than two hours to reach the destination since we were all riding on horses as fast as we could but an hour in the journey, we saw smoke rise thru the sky meaning that the raid already started.

"Fuck we're late." I said thinking that we would have more time before they launched they assault. We picked our speed up in hope to reach them before they were all taken or killed.

Twenty minute passed before we arrived at the village to see the tents and houses being burned by man armored of mainly with leather with a bit of steel. They are holding swords threatening the local populace toward their ships stationed in the river. The river was large enough to accommodate those five ships that could take three hundred men easily each and five hundred if they squeeze.

I don't know how many of them there are but it is definitely more than our number. I ordered Jhaqqo and the Dothraki to strike with their bows at the majority of the man who are still in the village capturing people. I'm not seeing any of them with a bow so Jhaqqo and the rest should be pretty safe if they keep their distance. I also summoned the golem to help them. Meanwhile the Lhazareen and I going to take care the man on the ship to cut their escaping path first before joining up with Jhaqqo and Dothraki.

Before we even got close to the ship, I already started to snip the men with my crossbow. The arrows flew at the speed of a rocket toward their target and every singe of them ended up lodged in a vital part of a body. Due to the speed and power of the arrows, the leather got penetrated like paper and even their steel armor couldn't resist the arrow due to being too thin.

When we got near the ships, we dismounted our horses and divided to five groups to storm the ships separately. It didn't take us long to take control of the ship since they have only around ten men per ship. With the ship in our hands, I ordered half of my men to stay to guard the ship and free the slaves that were already on board, while I and the rest joined with Jhaqqo to liberate the village.

This is not a battle but a slaughter, Dothraki were picking the mercenary apart with their superior range and speed. The mercenary are all acting individually instead of a group, they are running at every direction to try getting some covers against the horse riders arrows. Some of them, who were more courageous or stupid, stood in their ground and waited for the horses to get to cut them down but the only problem with that is they're getting shot before they could do anything. Being stationary against archers is not a good idea. The golem was thrashing and smashing everybody he got his hand on while being totally immune to the attack from the mercenary.

Only small group remained with what appeared to be their leader fully armored in steel. They were untouched because they are holding hostage with them, these guy must have noticed that we were only attacking his man and not the villagers.

"Let us go or we kill them!" A man who I assume to be the leader said while holding his blade at the neck of his hostage. The mercenary pressed their back on each other and held the hostage to keep them between Dothraki and the mercenary, doing that keep us from shooting them on their back.

"Let them go and we will spare you." Obviously I wouldn't spare them, after all these guys killed and probably raped a bunch of people here today.

"You think I'm stupid!" He replied and spitted on the ground toward my direction. "Let my man and I get on the ship first, then we will throw these people into the river when we're far enough."

This is a complicated situation right here, on one side I don't want let these guys go , on another side I have to if I want to rescue the hostage they held. "Fine. Open a path for them." I ordered my man reluctantly. A path opened for them to pass toward their ship. They were discussing in hushed tone between each other, I couldn't hear them from where I was but they are eying the local villagers with greed.

"We don't feel safe enough! We need more hostages." The full armored leader said as three of his fifteen men with him went toward the villagers near them. I casted **Lasso **and captured the three of them with a single spell.

The mercenary panicked and yelled. "What are you doing!? Release them right now or they're dead!" As they pressed their blades further on the necks of the frightened hostages nearly drawing blood.

"You're dead the moment they die." I said coldly, angered by what they tried pull just a moment ago. "I'm starting the doubt your sincerity for the agreement we made. Release the villager now if you want to be spared." I added as I ordered the golem to cut their path to the ship.

With the three man tied up, there are only twelve of them with the five hostages. Surrounded at all side with a three meters monster made of rocks, Dothraki and me holding crossbow aiming at them and another hand ready to shoot magic bolt.

"Surrender and you shall live." I insisted again feeling that they're close to yield and I was right. Half of them threw their sword in the ground with three of the five hostages running to safety due to being released.

The leader of the mercenary seeing half of his man surrendered flew into a rage. "Pick up your sword you fucking coward!" I noticed that he wasn't paying attention to me anymore, so I took this opportunity to shoot an arrow straight at his head while casting a **Lasso** at the sword of the last man who held the hostage. With all the villagers freed and their leader dead the rest of the men dropped their weapons.

**Urgent quest completed**

_A small mercenary company is en route to attack the village of Surnak fifty kilometers at the west of Belraq._

**Reward: 4 levels, 100000 shop tokens, 1 luck point, 1 charisma point, Wind Arrow**

**Chapter done. I saw episode three, like damn son RIP to everybody who died on that chapter. Avenger endgame too.**

**That Dothraki charge in episode 3 was the stupidest shit I've ever seen lmao, should have stayed behind the wall and send the cavalry to strike at the side, not full frontal attack.**

**I tried my hand on some third person pov in this chapter; I don't think I did a good job at it. This chapter and the next will be mainly world building or something like that. It'll take me two week or so.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dude, I'm so mad with the episode 4 of GOT, you had peak GOT in episode 2 and 3 then you got this shit. Laser guided ballista, Cersei who is out character, she had literally the opportunity to end it all and what the fuck she do? Nothing lmao. The woman who blew up the whole sept didn't do shit when her enemies was right in front of her because some reasons that normally she wouldn't give a shit about.**

**Dany and Jon who have no idea how to use goddamn dragon, all they had to do is to fly high enough so the ballista and archer can't do shit, then get the drop on them like Aegon did with Harrenhal. Arrow can't be shot vertically because they will lose too much kinetic power in the process. But no go in full frontal like a retard lmao.**

**Well, rant over.**

**Don't own GOT.**

**Chapter: 6**

**Wind Arrow Level Max MP: 20**

_Infuse an arrow with the element of wind, doubling the speed and the piercing power of the arrow._

If my arrow wasn't at the speed of a rocket previously, it sure it is now with this skill that was already level max when I got it. I'm probably a better archer than Legolas now. I spent the stat points that I got from the levels up like last time, since I got four levels then its four points for each stats.

**Name: **Rakan no Gama **Title: **Champion of The One Above All

**Age: **14** Job: **None **Level: **14

**Mana Points: ** 260/260 **Mana regeneration: ** 44(+10)mp/1min

**Strength: **22 ** Agility: **23(+10) **Vitality: **35

**Sense: **15 **Intelligence: **30 **Wisdom: **44

**Luck: **7 **Charisma: **18

**Faith points: 6835** **Shop tokens: 175395**

**Stat point: **0 **Skill point: **90 **Perks points:** 5

After spending the stat points, I went back to take care the local populace. With their village and home burned, they had nowhere to go, so I proposed them to migrate to our village, where they could seek protection and rebuild they life. The surviving members of the mercenaries were made prisoners and will work for the families they harmed until the end of their sentence which is in ten years. It may look like slavery and technically it is but here it's counted as a punishment.

I decided to rest a day here before going back to the village, since my man and the villagers are all tired from today ordeal. It also gives time for the villagers to pack up and take the remaining provision with them. Even though we probably have enough food for everybody, it's going to be pretty hard to feed the extra villagers who numbered around a thousand, especially when we just sold half of our yield.

We got five ships now and none of us know how to sail them, well it can't be that hard, just need people to ram and another one on the wheel to direct it. Even though the river get smaller the more you go east, it should still have enough space to dock the five ships, it just need to put some space between them. We could use a ship to ferry our merchandise directly to Kosrak, it'll be much faster than going on horses, and they could arrive in the same day instead of taking four days to arrive.

Sadly none of us took any tents when we set off, so most of us will have to sleep without shelter tonight and nothing but a drape to covers ourselves with. At least I have Shiro with me so I can use him as a pillow.

Annika arrived in this world two months ago, a world she read so much about, a world that inhabited the characters that she followed passionately in television. She is a fan through and through.

"Don't place it there, put it on top of it!" She yelled toward one of the man she is directing for the construction of houses. Annika is considered as the right hand of Rakan by the people of Belraq, so she commands a certain amount of authority in the city.

She isn't stupid enough to think that this world is all safe and sunshine. She saw enough to know that this is a terribly dangerous environment, especially for a woman. Being Rakan close friend and advisor is making her life much easier than it would have. If she was honest, she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Rakan, but she doesn't resent him for that because who know where Annika would end up and at least this is a world she is familiar with.

"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but I not sure where goes the pipe." A woman working under her asked. Annika is the only qualify person in the entire village to lead the construction project, the other people are clueless and barely have the necessary skill to put a house together. So it isn't abnormal to have people coming to ask her about how things are done at every moment of the day.

As she explained the plan to the woman, Annika started to think what she did these past two months. She tried to push for more equality between woman and man. It was met with a lot of discontent from the man and even some women, especially in the Dothraki community but in the end she succeeded in bringing little change that will improve women life thanks to the influence that Rakan and Lucius have.

People in Belraq see Rakan like a messiah or a god and in a way he is but Annika only see him as a kid who needs protection even with his super power but since people listen to him or even worshipped him, at first everything she does have to go by him first before she could start anything.

Due to working a lot more and eating less oily food, she slimmed down quite a bit compared to when she first came, still a little bit chubby but in a middle of people who looked like her worlds Arabic and Hispanic, she as a Caucasian stood out quite a bit. Annika had plenty of man who courted her, trying to show how well they fought, ride a horse or even how many goats they had. She found it quite amusing really. Thankfully none of them went too far in their seduction with her. Annika was too busy with her construction project to pay attention to those lame but funny attempts at seducing her.

A rider arrived to the village. He came from the direction where Rakan left for battle. Annika being closer intercepted the man who is one of the people that left with Rakan. "Ma'am." He saluted. Annika nodded back before questioning him. "What is going on?"

"I was sent ahead to inform that the battle went well with only few injured and two dead. They will return later today with a thousand refugee, please prepare for them."

"Thank you, you can go and rest now." After sending the messenger away, Annika went to find Hadis to plan for the arrival of the refugee. She found him at the blessed garden where he usually goes to help the farmers.

"We should have enough food for everybody even if they come empty handed, but I doubt we have enough tents for them to settle on." Hadis concluded after being relayed of the message.

"The textile mill should produce enough tents in a couple days if they put their effort on it." Annika responded while thinking that all the housing project she'll have to adjust because of the newcomers. They should probably build a small hospital for all the people here, the only worry is there's not enough people who know the craft of healing. Only Passinda and a few people know anything about curing people. She will have to discuss that with Rakan before planning anything.

"So many things to do…" Annika sighed and muttered under her breath.

It's been a week since the battle of Surnak, if we could call that, after all Surnak doesn't exist anymore since it got burned to the ground. The entire refugee settled down quite easily and adapted to the life in Belraq which is not so quite different than their life before. The first few days they had to sleep without a roof over their head and thankfully it hasn't rained these last few days. They all got their bearing and found work to do around the village, whenever is framing or tending to the cattle.

I tried to encourage the newcomers to learn how to fight and turn some of them into soldier but the Lhazareen are really peaceful people, after all that ordeal only around a hundred of them wanted to learn on how to protect themselves.

Now I'm in my house making plan with Annika on how to expand our village faster, there was only Annika here since the others won't be much use in discussion like this. "I want to make plan to further expand the city and attract more population to here." I bluntly told her what I wanted.

"Are you fucking kidding me? We barely finished half of the actual project and you already want to add more? I got enough shit on my plate already." Annika responded getting angrier the more she talked and she was right, we have lot of things going on right now but I have to get the village stronger and faster, I have to give myself this sort pressure so we can keep going forward. Who knows when a large khalasar will come and fuck us up or Meeren hiring a bunch of mercenaries companies and send them to us. I also received a quest.

**Religious quest: establish your own city.**

_It's time for you found your own city and become his ruler._

**Objective:**

**-Have a population of 10 000 2745/10000**

**-80% of the population has to follow your religions 54%/100%**

**Reward:**

**100000 faith points**

**5 luck points**

**3 charisma points**

"Annika, I know that we have a lot of project going on right now, and you're the one who is working the hardest since everything needs your supervision." Actually this title goes to my golem, he works day and night after all but you won't hear that from me. "All I'm saying is to think about it during your free time, no need to get angry. Then again who knows when those guys from Meeren are going to send a big company like the Second Sons towards us or a Dothraki with a khalasar as big as Drogo is going to come."

I'm definitely exaggerating, Meeren will never waste money to buy a big company like the Second Sons just to go get some slaves, and they get more than enough from the pirates anyways. A big khalasar will attack large settlement like Kosrak before they come to us anyways.

"I know, I'm just tired, sorry." Annika said while rubbing her face in a tired demeanor.

"You should take a day off, or two."

"And do what? There's nothing to do except work."

"I don't know. Play some card game or mingle with the girls, do whatever girls do here."

"The girls here either work or fuck or gossip."

"Well get a boy toy and get laid. I get some condom for you if you want." I said while wiggling my eyebrows at her trying to not laugh out loud.

"Fuck off." She replied and stood up to leave. Annika muttered under her breath as she left. "Kids these days."

"Emmati, I'll be in my study if anybody needs me." I informed her before going to the study room to think on how I could expand the city faster.

The **Religious Quest: Yours are better than horses **was accomplishedyesterday, I'm not sure what convinced them to convert but the reward gave me enough for a rank A miracle scroll.

I thought at first to expand the garden with another miracle scroll and fill it with different fruit and vegetable. The problem is who I sell it to, the cities in slavers are a dead end, only New Valyria are Qarth are a viable option now but they're too far away for our caravel to travel to and we shouldn't get too chummy with Qarth since they deal in slaves too even though they're not as aggressive as slaver bay.

I could buy a bridge for a hundred fifty thousand token to cross the river so we can go to Lhazosh or Hesh but what the point of doing that, they have no need for food and don't produced enough riches. What I should do is to increase the quality of life of people here and spread rumor to have people migrate here.

I decided to buy formula for two magical potions that cost me a hundred thousand tokens, minor injuries potion and common anti poison potion. The minor injuries potion heal near instantly any little cut or contusion. The common anti poison potion mostly heal the less deadly poison like paralysis. With the other potions we already have, it should cover most of the sickness that the villagers get. I'll plant the magical flower seed in the new soil that I'll transform with the miracle scroll.

In the last seven day I spent my daily reward on random item and as usual I got mostly useless things, except one thing, a statue. You could call a monument too since it has the effect of increasing the fertility of nearby land and make that every baby born in the city where the statue reside a fully healthy baby while making the every mom give birth without complication.

**Statue of Suna**

_A statue made of wood depicting the goddess of fertility holding a baby._

**Effect: **

**Double the soil fertility of the city and its surrounding lands where the statue reside.**

**Every childbirth in the city where the statue resides is perfectly healthy and safe.**

The description is somewhat vague and I'm still not sure how far the effects stretch off. With that it's guaranteed we won't have any problem for food now. The statue isn't very big just around three meters tall but the wood is forest green and absolutely harder than steel. The people asked me about the statue and I just passed it as an artwork that once contained the power of a great but now deceased deity. After all, I don't want people starting worshipping that statue.

Now, I am keen to open the box that contains an item that I need. Let's hope that it give an item that'll help me expand the village population faster and not something useless, which is not likely since it is supposed to give me something that I need.

**Celestial White Dragon**

_The Celestial White Dragon is a species of dragons created by the goddess of creation Lifenia in the planet of Groto. Their average sizes are smaller than their counterpart of the same species but the Celestial White Dragons are highly intelligent and talented in magic, when they reach maturity the Celestial White Dragons can adopt a humanoid form._

A dragon was the last thing I thought I needed, I thought something along the line of an object that make people worship so I can expand get stronger faster or power that I can use so I can conquer the lands or even a scroll that summon peoples that can make my city greater. Then I thought maybe we will be under attack and that why the box thought I'll need a dragon but the dragon is so small like a newborn baby, weaker that a human child. The little Celestial White Dragon is at the size of a small cat, with smooth white scale all over his body and golden antler as horns.

"What should I name you?" I said to myself as the dragon looked at me with squinted eyes, as telling me to not come up with a bad name.

Shiro who is in the room with me started to growl toward the newborn dragon when he saw him, maybe he thought that his position of favorite child was threatened.

"Chill out Shiro, he is your brother or sister. I can't quite tell." I don't know how to tell if a dragon is male or a female since I can't see any sexual organ on them. I have to come with a neutral name now, a normal name wouldn't do it need to be draconic.

"I think I'll call you Zakor." As soon the word Zakor left my mouth the little dragon bit me on the finger that was petting him. "Ouch, okay not Zakor, it didn't sound neutral anyway, how about Zephyr?" I got bit again. "Curvas? Fraserth? Ulrielth? Namoria?" After saying so many names, the dragon finally cried in what I assume is joy at the name Namoria.

Namoria isn't really neutral, is more effeminate. "Are you a female?" I asked the dragons not expecting a response but she nodded back in understanding. Right at this moment Shiro jumped toward Namoria ready chew her to pieces. The dragon reacted quickly and took flight to stay out of range.

I immediately slapped the little tigers before reprimanding him. "Shiro! She is family now, so you better not bully her unless you want that when Namoria grow up and come take revenge."

The little white tiger cub whimpered before walking back to where he was laying down. The dragon flew down and lay on my shoulder with a victorious baby roar.

I called in Emmati so she can bring some meat for Namoria to eat but as soon she got in the room she dropped the plate containing the meat to the ground in shock at the sight of the dragon. "Is that a dragon?" She asked in awe of the beast in front of her.

"Yes it is." I responded as Namoria flew down to feast on the cooked meat.

Emmati approached the white dragon slowly, taking a closer look at the creature. "Can I touch him?" She asked while having a hand stretch out in anticipation. "Go ahead" As soon I gave the green light her hand went straight to Namoria back and petting it. Namoria didn't have any visible reaction and just kept eating her food.

After seeing how the maid reacted to the dragon, I decided just to tell everybody about it, so I don't have to repeat the same thing over and over again. At first, I thought they would throw themselves down on their knees and start bowing like they did for Daenerys, I was wrong. They were certainly shocked to see a baby dragon but with all the things they saw me do previously, having a dragon doesn't seem to surprise them as much I thought it would. At least my persona of being godsend, in this case creatorsend, further solidified in their heart.

The day at noon, normally at this time of the day I would be either grinding my skills or sparring with Lucius but today the convoy is coming back, someone on top of the guard tower saw them coming. So the village prepared for their arrival by cooking a bunch of food in advance. When they reached the village, I took a look at them and they are all looking healthy but I couldn't see Moqon in their rank.

I saw Lucius approaching me. "I can't see Moqon, where is he?" I asked him. "He'll come back in a week with those Valyrian guy." Then he proceeded to explain to me that they sold most of the goods to the Valyrian, so they got curious and asked about how Moqon and his group got so much fresh food. Moqon started to brag a little and told them how I turned a not so fertile land into the most fertile land he ever seen.

"That guy… No wonder I need a dragon now."

"A dragon?" Lucius questioned back in confusion. Namoria chose this moment to make her appearance and flew down to my shoulder, gobsmacked, Lucius yelled out. "What kind of beast is that!?" He doesn't seem to know what a dragon is.

After explaining to him what kind of creature Namoria is, he gave a piece a paper written by Moqon reporting all the goods they exchanged for, a carriage full of salt, half a carriage of steel, eleven thousand gold coins and more importantly a bunch of chickens.

With all of these the food will not taste as bland as before and we can actually make better armor now but the coins are not much use inside the village since there's no monetary system. I didn't too much about for now because the village is still small, I'll start putting system when the village becomes a city.

Now I have to prepare for the incoming arrival of the Valyrian and they will definitely go crazy if they see Namoria since the dragons are supposed to be extinct after those from Westeros died. There's no way for me to hide now anyways and I think I was supposed to let them see it. Anyways time to plan for every situation I can think of for the meeting with the Valyrian.

It's been one week since Lucius came back. Today is the day when those Valyrian come. I used all my daily quest reward in hope to get an item that may help in the incoming encounter but no luck I didn't get anything useful. I told Hadis the take people clean and tidy up around the village. It's not good to give an image of a dirty and poor village and also to tell the fighting man to be ready so we can show them that we can't be bullied.

By midday, they arrived, around twenty Valyrian in total, all of them with silver or pale blond hairs. I had Namoria perched on my shoulder, better get it done now than delay it. At the vanguard of the convoy were Moqon and another man. With a quick **observe** I learned that he was called Mamarr Bertheos, Bertheos is one of the three founding family of New Valyria. As usual, **observe** didn't give much information except the fact he is thirty one years old, that he is from one of three founding family and that he is a merchant.

A soon Mamarr and the rest of the Valyrian saw Namoria their eyes grew twice as big and was ready to pop out of their eyes socket. Mamarr rushed in my direction after getting out of his shock and asked. "Are my eyes playing trick on me? Is that really a dragon?"

"Yes." I responded. Namoria puffed his chest in pride in front of the mesmerize Valyrian.

He started to mutter in a low voice but I could hear him from where I was. "By the ancestor, a white dragon, Bhaella Taenlaeron was right, she foretold it!" He continued with a voice of wonder. His eyes has still a disbelieving glint in it, he stretched his arm toward the dragon still thinking it was all an illusion. Namoria just slapped his hand away with her paw before growling to manifest her discontentment with him.

As I heard his word, the box probably gave me the dragon because of the prophecy that this guy is talking about. I invited him to the hall of my house where is more confortable to have a lengthened discussion and I called in everybody who had enough standing in the village in here with me, such as Passinda, Annika and etcetera.

After exchanging some pleasantries and telling Emmati do bring some fruit juice as refreshment I got straight down to business. "So ser Mamarr, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I heard some amazing tale of you from Moqon, so I came to see if it was true and I must say it was the best decision of my life. To think that I'll be able to see a dragon in my lifetime, I already feel I could die in peace." He sighed as he took a sip of his drink but during the whole speech he never took his eyes off Namoria.

"I heard you say something about a prophecy, can I ask you to tell me more about it." I was really curious about that prophecy, maybe I could use to my advantage. After all I only got a dragon thank to it.

"Oh, it was more a mad woman story than a prophecy but now it seems that she was right in the end." Mamarr had a faraway look as he said that. "Bhaella Taenlaeron was a member of one of the three founding family of New Valyria the Taenlaeron, along with my family the Bertheos and the Raetalos. She was a bright woman, full of potential but she was plagued by dreams, dreams of the return of a white dragon and with it a man that will bring the world to a new era. Everybody including her thought those were nothing more but dreams, then she dreamed of them every single night until she started to believe in them herself and told everyone it was real. Obviously nobody believed in her at that time and sadly she died ten years ago of a fever."

It wasn't as good as I thought, since it wasn't a prophecy they won't fawn nor worship me as they incoming savior but at least we should have a relatively good relationship at the start and they may be more receptive to the religion that I created unless they get greedy toward my dragon and it all goes to shit but I doubt that it's going to happen because the box is supposed to give something beneficiary to me and conflict with the neighbor superpower is the last thing I need.

"Do you have more dragons?" Mamarr asked in hope.

"Sadly Namoria is the only one, she was gift given to me by the creator, maybe in the future if there's an opportunity to ask the creator for more dragons." I pushed everything I had obtained to the god I created, it makes easier for me to spread my faith while allowing me to stay low key. I have also to explain to Mamarr who the creator is after he asked about him.

"Originally I was here to negotiate a trade deal about food but now it's well above my position to decide anything. I would like you to accompany me back to New Valyria so you can talk directly to the three city lords."

I nearly agreed immediately in my eagerness and then I thought what if it was a trap, I would have to take the dragons with me if I'm going there, so if they wanted to take the dragons from me it would be easy since I would be surrounded in all side. I doubt it would actually happen but I shouldn't take any risk.

"I apologize but I won't be able to travel to New Valyria, I have lot tasks at hand that need my attention here but if they want to meet I would be happy to welcome the lords here."

A slight frown appeared on Mamarr face for a split second before he schooled his face and smiled. "A shame really but I'm sure it could be arranged for at least one of them to come, I have to write a letter to them first." He said as he commanded a man to get him a paper and quill.

"There's plenty of time for you to do that later, lets dine first, I'm sure you're all hungry from the long travel." I said before gesturing Emmati to bring the meal that was prepared beforehand. It was full of noodles soup or spaghetti, even though I wasn't a cooking expert but with the help of few people and a lot of trials we got some decent dishes out of it.

While dinning the mood in the room became much livelier, Annika took the opportunity to sated her curiosity. "Mamarr, could you tell me the story on how New Valyria was founded?"

"Sure!" Mamarr responded while munching his food in his mouth, he seems to appreciate the dishes quite a bit.

"No need for me to tell you about what the people call the doom of Valyria, fire coming out of mountain and grounds , you would think that the dragon wouldn't be hurt by fire but dragon, men and building, everything was burned, nothing could stop it. Even the land cracked and became island, now it is the most dangerous place in Essos. Sometime we would send foraging crew in hope to recover our empire lost treasure but not much was recovered. We couldn't get far into the land even with our knowledge and even then we still sometime lose men or ships."

When I get strong enough I'll blitz through the land of Valyria and plunder everything but that's not for a long time.

"How did your family survive then?" Annika questioned again.

"Oh, we didn't need to. Our family, the Bertheos wasn't at Valyria when it happened. We were a small merchant family who has settled on Vaes Tolorro, the ancient name of New Valyria. So we didn't have to run from anything." After some more urging from the people at him to tell more about the other founding family he relented.

"The Taenlaeron were a family of magic users, mostly runes and wind manipulation. They were at a coastal city of when it happened, all their dragonrider died when they went to investigate the commotion, their leader at that time asked the rest to flee in case and by doing that he assured the survival of their family. They were one of the biggest families in Valyria before the doom but lost half of their member while fleeing. After the disaster, they came to seek refuge and help from us, and we couldn't refuse them especially when one of their most prominent family members took one of the Bertheos family head daughter as his wife."

"The Raetalos stories are quite similar the Taenlaeron, they were in the same city as the Taenlaeron and took the same ships. As a family of smith, we had quite a good relationship with the Raetalos. So when they asked for help, we provided."

After that he narrated on how they lived under the Qaathi for a few decades before the Dothraki came and sacked most the cities except Qarth thanks to their wall. Vaes Tolorro repelled the horse lords thank to the Valyrian superiority in a battle, they took over the city and renamed it New Valyria.

In his tale Mamarr never revealed anything substantial of their actual power while giving enough to make a good story and captivating his audience. After the dinner everybody went back to their respective occupation while I was setting up rooms for the Valyrian convoy. The next day Mamarr sent half of his men back to New Valyria with a letter explaining things here.

**Quest: Friends with dragons**

_A convoy with the delegate of New Valyria will arrive in two months, take this opportunity to negotiate and alliance with the Valyrian._

**Objective: Forge an alliance treaty with the Valyrian of New Valyria.**

**Reward:**

**-3 charisma points**

**-3 luck points**

**-60000 shop tokens**

**-10 Valyrian throwing blade**

A month passed since Mamarr came and something grave happened today.

**Urgent quest: Reemergence of magic**

_The warlock of Qarth has sensed the reemergence of magic was due to your dragons. They sent people to retrieve it._

**Objective: Kill or capture the people sent.**

**Reward: **

**-80000 shop tokens**

**-Skill book: Sneaking.**

**Quest: There's only one of us that can live under the sky.**

_The Warlock of Qarth learned of your existence and wants to capture you for a ritual to increase their powers._

**Objective: Kill every member of the undying house. 0/62**

**Reward:**

**-300000 shop tokens**

**Skill book: Illusion clone**

**-3 luck points**

**-1 charisma points**


	7. Chapter 7

**Turning Belraq and its surrounding into something like Wakanda is kinda the plan for the future. I use Microsoft word, if you see any mistake then, I blame it on Microsoft word for not picking it. Lul.**

**How the fuck the writer in game of thrones made the series into a shit show, I mean goddamn that was bad. The north going independent when the one sitting on the thrones is a stark, calling himself the broken is the stupidest nickname ever, I doubt that the reach will just say okay to Bron becoming the lord paramount of the reach, especially the hightower.**

**Seeing all the north going independent, why the fuck the others didn't do the same lmao. The Dothraki and grey worm could have easily killed jon but no plot armor too strong and they send him to the wall to do what? The freefolk are friendly and the nightking is no more. Fucking D&D making the season so fucking bad and full of plotholes, should have just cancelled the show and remake it. I hate season 8, it feels so rushed.**

**Disclaimer: don't own shit.**

**OOO**

**Chapter 7: **

Nothing much happened in the past month after the Valyrian visit except the quest about the warlocks I received, Mamarr decided to stay in the village until the arrival of his people. The Valyrian witnessed my magic and my use of miracle scrolls to turn the land into unnatural high yielding soil. He asked if I could do the same to their land, obviously I refused and cited that I could only do it every three months and I needed to turn all my surrounding land first. There is no way for me to give them the magical soils that like lifting a rock only to drop it at my own foot. The only way for them to have the fertile soil is to become under my control, after all I'm not going to exchange it for some gold when I can make them buy it from us every month.

Annika also gleaned more information New Valyria relationship with the other surviving member of Valyria. They have a bad relationship with Targaryen since the start due to the refusal of them to sell one of their dragon eggs. It got worse when the Targaryen lost their dragon and asked New Valyria to help them hatch their eggs but without giving some eggs as compensation. They even stopped dealing goods with Westeros after that.

Then I learned about the fleet that New Valyria has. Apparently they own the tourmaline brotherhood and with it more than a thousand ship in Qarth, making them the third power in Qarth after the Pureblood and the Thirteen but in front of the ancient guild of spicers. It was common knowledge it seems, even Moqon knew it. Well common knowledge to everybody who isn't living in middle of uncivilized area like me.

The construction project is going well, we could house already a thousand people in concrete house and a tavern was built for the Valyrian convoy, for me it was a restaurant where I experiment on trying to recreate dish from earth. I spent so much time on it that I got a cooking skill. The **earth golem invocation **skill reached the max level which is a hundred and a perk came with it.

**Rock Golem Specialist**

_Your golem can now shoot spike or boulder from his body and the spell cost is halved._

As for the other skill, it slowly goes up. The higher the level is the harder it is, some skill doesn't show any progress no matter how much to increase it like **observe** and some other you can see the difference such as **Lasso** that increase the range by one meters every time you level it up.

For the daily quest reward I alternated between the skill point and random award. With the fifteen skill points I got from it, I spent six on wisdom thinking maybe it will give me something if I upgrade it to fifty and I didn't get anything. The nine remaining points were spent on vitality and intelligence, five and four respectively. As for the random item, I mostly got random not very useful item except few minor potions and a painting. The painting itself didn't do anything it's just that it was really well known back on earth, the starry night of Vincent van Gogh. Absolutely useless here though.

The man also sparred with the few remaining Valyrian guard that stayed with Mamarr, all of them lost against them except Lucius and me. Lucius was having a hard time against them but was still better even though he had to work for it, he probably would had lost if his opponent was wearing his armor made of Valyrian steel. As for me it was easier, they may be physically stronger and faster but my skill in swordsmanship is just much more advanced than them. My sword mastery went up only by one while Sword style: The calming wave went only by two.

Now it's been a week since I received the two quests about the warlocks, since then I took the stats point reward every day to put it in sense stat. The sense stat will help me feel and notice better the sneaky shits that the warlocks are. With the sense stat at twenty two and observe at sixty I unlocked another perk.

**Relation and loyalty observe.**

_The skill observe now allow you to see the target relationship and loyalty point toward you. The number range from -100 to +100._

I tried it on multiple people and only Lucius, Annika and Hadis have the max point in loyalty, the others mostly hover between +20 and +90.

**Name: **Lucius **Age: **23

**RP: **51 **LP:** 100

_A roman soldier born in Rome, he is pretty good with a sword. Lucius have immense respect for the user and is absolutely loyal to him due to the user being God chosen._

**Name: **Annika **Age: **22

**RP: **43 **LP:** 100

_An easy going and cheerful architect graduate from Germany. Annika find the user quite competent for his ages but think he is too young to lead but she is completely loyal to the user due to the one above all._

This prove that people summoned by scroll will be absolutely loyal thank to TOAA, as for Hadis, he seems to be a fanatic.

Since I received the quest about the warlock that is coming to kidnap Namoria, I got a little bit paranoid. I heard from Mamarr that the House of undying are a bunch of bald fuck with blue lips that are specialized in poison and illusion. So I'm casting **observe **when I can on every people who get too close or act what I deem as weird and all the food I'm eating or drinking. I even bought a motion detecting device running on batteries that make my controller buzz every time something moves near it. That thing cost me thirty thousand tokens if we include the battery.

I put it in front of my bedroom door to warn me of any movement when I sleep. Shiro and Namoria sleep in the same room as me for easier protection against those bald cunts. The two little beasts grew a lot these past five weeks, now Shiro is at the size of fully grown dog while Namoria is at the size of a small dog. I discovered that Namoria wasn't a carnivore but a omnivore that eat anything she deems as tasty, weirdly she only eat cooked food and her favorite are green pea. As for the lazy bum Shiro who does nothing but sleep everyday like a cat, he only eats cooked meat.

When I heard the controller buzz and woke up, the only thought in my head was it wasn't possible for them to come here from Qarth in a space of a week and thought I was only a false alarm. Before I could call out to the person outside a gas came out under the door, it was white like steam. I inhaled it without fear since I have multiple potions curing basic poison in my inventory and a few curing all type poisons that I got from the random item reward.

**Debuff: Sleep**

_The user has been exposed to a substance that inflicts the status sleep to the user, will fall asleep in ten seconds._

As soon I saw that I drank a remedy potion that will cure the debuff while being immune to it for the next hour and continued to lie on the bed, pretending the be knockout. The lock was locked but I assume these guys know how to lockpick since I'm hearing some noise from it.

It didn't take long for two old and ugly bald men to step into my room holding a candle as a light source. If I didn't know already what kind of appearance they have, I would have shat my bed. These guys could pass for horror movies villain by how ugly and terrifying they look. My eyes weren't fully close so I could somewhat see them without being noticed.

There are three of them, I don't know how they got here so fast but I have to let at least one of them alive to be questioned.

One of them walked toward Namoria and Shiro. "Look at these two magnificent beasts, if we use them for the ritual we will regain our lost power and become feared again." One of them said fervently with greed in his eyes as he put down the candle on my nightstand.

"Sacrifice the tiger if you want but we must raise the dragon, so we nurture his magic and we will make Qarth the starting point of our conquest." Another said.

"Enough talk. Let's kill this one first." The third one said before walking toward my bedside and pulled his dagger ready to cut my throat.

I already had a dagger in my hand hidden under the drape, so when he extended his hand toward my neck I grabbed his hand and plunged my dagger in his throat in a smooth motion. Throwing aside the quickly dying warlock, I casted two **magic bolt** at the two remaining target, only one of them got hit in the stomach, the other one dodged it. Training the **magic bolt **until it reached seventy two, make the spell much stronger and I don't even have to use my hand to cast them now, with only a thought I can cast multiple one around me as long I have enough mana.

The one who got hit slowly became invisible and the other warlock multiplied himself. I wanted to press on but I didn't want to waste mana on hitting illusion.

"How did you not get affected by the sleeping smoke?" They asked, the voice seemingly coming from everywhere.

Not bothered to answer, I walked toward the nearby nightstand and extinguished the candle to cut all light sources in the room. Having night vision I wasn't afraid of the dark, now I wanted know how they're going to act in the dark. I didn't have to wait long. They immediately threw daggers and what I could only describe as wind slice, the magic cut through the wood and destroyed the night to little pieces.

I already side stepped when they started to throw things on where I was and the noise I made allowed them know where I was and throw their spell accordingly but they never hit me since the warlock are always shooting on where I was and not on where I am going.

With my crossbow nocked and ready to shoot, I took a look around to see where the projectile where coming from. The illusion clones are still there and the other warlock is still invisible in this darkness but the spell came from the same two places. The illusion may be able to deceive my eyes but not the system skill. Casting an **observe** to confirm it was the real one I shot an augmented wind arrow at his head. The arrow pierced through his head and lodged itself into the wall. The surrounding illusion dissipated at his dead.

Seeing the hole in his head and the blood quickly pooling around the corpse, I couldn't help but blurt out. "This is disgusting." Then I remembered that there's still a warlock remaining. Realizing my mistake, I was ready to dodge at any time and slowly moved to another position while trying to feel or see the invisible bald guy.

After a few second, nothing happened. Not willing to be on the waiting end, I casted Lasso who is at level thirty five now. The skill is now a fifty five meters rope that act as I will and is much sturdier now than at the beginning. Using the rope I swung it around the room until it touched the invisible warlock and wrapped him until he looked like a mummy.

Approaching him, I kicked the downed warlock a couple time. "Cancel the invisible spell you ugly shit!"

After becoming visible again, the warlock stared toward my direction and said. "You may have gotten us this time but we are many. You won't be able to stop us. We will rise to the top once again."

"Yeah I know you have a lot of guys." I said sarcastically but I don't think he got it. "Now tell me how you discovered I had a dragon."

"We are many, we are everywhere. You shall tremble in front of our might." He said with a crazy smile on his face. I'm not going to lie. He looks scary as fuck especially when he is laughing.

But I was too irritated to care. "You fucking bitch, I don't need you to be all mysterious on me now." I said while stomping on the area where his crotch are, I didn't hurt him much since the ropes are taking most of the impact but that area is a sensitive one, let's see if his loyalty or his instinct of a man is stronger. "You better tell me what I want before I smash your dick to paste."

After more stomping, his male instincts prevailed. Apparently they heard it at New Valyria when they went to there for a business trip and rushed here with horses as soon they heard while one of them went back to Qarth to report it.

I guess it make sense now, if they were at New Valyria and rode here hard enough they could do it in a week. Now they are award of Namoria and this won't be their last attempt, I will have to increase security in the village.

Not wanting to deal with this guy anymore, I killed him by shooting an arrow at his head. Then I proceeded to wake up the others to inform them what happened before telling them to clean the room and increase the security of the village by patrolling at night and guarding the granary. After that I got back to my room that was cleaned and found Namoria and Shiro still sleeping like a baby, those knockout gas must has been strong.

**Urgent quest: Completed**

_The warlock of Qarth has sensed the reemergence of magic was due to your dragons. They sent people to retrieve it._

**Objective: Kill or capture the people sent.**

**Reward: **

**-80000 shop tokens**

**-Skill book: Sneaking.**

I got three levels along with it and as usual I used the stat point equally for each stat. Along with it I got a normal loot box. An Irish thoroughbred horses, a throwing skill, a permanent strengthening pill, a blond wig and chocolate ice cream.

**Name: **Rakan no Gama **Title: **Champion of The One Above All

**Age: **14** Job: **None **Level: **17

**Mana Points: ** 370/370 **Mana regeneration: ** 53(+10)mp/1min

**Strength: **25 ** Agility: **26(+10) **Vitality: **43

**Sense: **25 **Intelligence: **37 **Wisdom: **53

**Luck: **9 **Charisma: 22**

**Faith points: 15835** **Shop tokens: 104395**

**Stat point: 0** **Skill point: **130 **Perks points:** 6

**Sneaking level 1/100**

_Sneaking, the art of blending with its surrounding and move unnoticed. The more level the user have in this skill the more you're ability to move unseen increase._

**Throwing level 1/100**

_The ability to throw an object with great precision, the higher the level the skill is, the more precise you are._

**Permanent strengthening pill**

_Permanently increase the strength stat by 2._

After taking the pill, I inspected the horse that I received. It wasn't magical or anything out of ordinary, it looked like a normal brown horse except the fact I knew it was one of the best horses that the human brew back in earth but still it was only a normal horse. I will have to put more effort in my training, I planned to go to Qarth and deal with the house undying after securing an alliance with New Valyria. For now, I will just sleep and be careful of further attempt from the warlocks.

After four weeks, I'm finally ready to set off in direction of Qarth. During the past month, the warlocks didn't come here for another assassination, which I find a little weird, maybe they know I'm coming and they're bunking over in their tower, who knows.

The Valyrian came a week ago and left two day later after an arduous but successful negotiation. The notable member that came are Malaevon Bertheos, the one who has the most power of the three leader of New Valyria and Haenera Taenlaeron, the daughter of Vaegar Taenlaeron another leader of New Valyria. Apparently she came here to witness my feat of magic, probably to study it. My only thought on that was LOL. Trying to understand how the my power of gamer system work is impossible, even I the user doesn't understand it, it's like asking me how I make hands move, I just do.

The negotiation was difficult because the Valyrian didn't come with the intention of an alliance but just a goods trade and curiosity toward the dragon. At least they have the good sense of not trying to steal my dragon even though in the negotiation he attempted to convince me to sell Namoria to them without coming out as threatening.

I don't know if they're decent people who have extreme control of their greed or smart enough to know that one dragon won't change much for them. They probably didn't know that Namoria is just as smart as a human if not more and have potential to do some insane magic, unlike the dragons they had.

Moqon was at the discussion table with me so I won't be taken advantage off. They could get all the food they need from their business in Qarth, is just that it will be cheaper to buy from us. Then they learned of our potion from the magical plants that cure light injury instantly with the common poison potion, their interest piqued and wanted some of that too. All of it will be traded for metals they mine in New Valyria or woods they get from their merchant ships and some of the world best crafted weapons from them.

With all of that added together it still wasn't enough to forge an alliance, until they heard about the attempted assassination from the warlocks. They have been trying to gain more influence and take over Qarth for two centuries now, they completely took over the tourmaline brotherhood but it still wasn't enough to contend against the Thirteen who are a group of the most influent and rich merchant of Qarth and the Pureborn who are the ruler of the city and control the civic guards and the military fleets.

The ancient guild of spicers may own around twelve hundred merchant ships but they are a bunch of braggart that doesn't have many establishment in land compared to the Thirteen. The tourmaline brotherhood has around eleven hundred ships which is more than the Thirteen who has roughly a thousand but their ships are getting harassed by ships from New Ghis and Slavers bay due to the bad relationship between the Valyrian and the Ghiscari. Because of that for every merchant ship they have to couple it with a warship to protect them when they go east.

They already have one of their own men in the Thirteen, but it was far from enough to take over the council. So they thought that if I could get rid of the house of undying who has a seat in the Thirteen they could take over that seat and support of one of Thirteen who is at odd with the warlock for some past grievance. The condition for the alliance is that I get rid of the house of undying for them and take Haenera as my apprentice even though I explicitly said I wouldn't be able to teach her anything.

Obviously I wouldn't take their word for it since our position of power is vastly different and Harnera is probably only here to spy or something along the line but our interest align so I'm going along with it.

The past four weeks I took a stat point everyday as a reward and split it in four for strength, agility, sense and intelligence and used eighty thousand points for two skills.

**Hostility sense level MAX**

_The user is able to sense the people with what user deem as bad intention toward him. The precision of the skill depend on the user stat in sense._

**Sonar level MAX MP: 10/per minute**

_Enable the user to sense nearby human. The precision of the skill depend on the user stat in sense._

With the time I had, I trained mainly on **sneaking, throwing** and **mana bolt**. The skill sneaking is at level one hundred now and mana bolt too while throwing is at forty. I leveled both of them to eighty before using the skill points to bring them to one hundred. Only **sneaking** got a perk, which I took. I also used nine skill points in **sword mastery **to bring it to one hundred levels and thanks to that I received another perk.

**Presence concealment**

_Enable the user to blend in with his surrounding and kill all sound the user makes._

**Sword genius**

_The user will learn sword related skill ten times faster and able to predict your opponent move if they use a sword._

With that perk it was easier for me to level my sword style to one hundred but unlike the other this one didn't give me any perks. After that I stopped sparing with anybody because the first time I tried after the upgrade, I realize that I could end most of the spare less than ten seconds, so not wanting to destroy people confidence I just stopped sparring altogether.

Now I'm saying goodbye to Namoria and Shiro while delegating task to Lucius and Annika.

"Be good and listen to Annika when I'm not here, I'll be back in no time." I thought I would have difficulties convincing Shiro to stay here without me but I seem that I was just overly worried for nothing. The little tiger gets fatter and fatter by the day, which is not a surprise since he does nothing but act cute every day, at least it's something he is good at, making him very popular with the children and the female populace, nobody can resist his cuteness.

While Namoria nodded when I told her, I knew she was smart but she is only slightly more than two months old and she already knew what the human around her are saying. Actually she could already do some small feat of magic such as light up a candle and a little bit of telekinesis. Who know what she can do in a year or two.

"Be careful Lucius and protect Namoria while I'm gone." I said to the roman.

Lucius scoffed. "Don't worry commander Rakan, nothing will happen. I got this." He responded, sure of himself.

Trusting Lucius and the rest, I mounted my new horse with Haerena who insisted on coming with me. We're sharing a horse since I didn't want to slow down for her inferior horse, and the horse didn't have to carry anything but me and her since I stored everything I need in my inventory. With everything taking care of, I took the ship to Kosrak before continuing the rest of the road on horse.

After ten days of travel I finally arrived in Qarth, we first traveled a day in a ship to Kosrak. The city resembled a tribal village, full of tents with only few building, the people there do the same thing practically every day and only think as far as the next day. Even if you give them a thousand years they still stay the same, they need another civilization to assimilate for them to go anywhere. Something I will do in a few years.

It took us three day to travel to New Valyria from Kosrak. The Valyrian city must be one of the greatest cities of the planet, magnificent castle and towers everywhere with a bunch of good looking people in the city. Those Valyrian genes make people jealous like crazy, how can nearly every single of them look like super models? Anyway Haerena gave me tour and we ended up staying two days before departing to Qarth. I met with the top brass of the city and they were all arrogant but not overly so, enough to make you know they think themselves as superior but not enough to come out as an asshole.

When we arrived at Qarth we booked a room for two people at an inn and rest for a day or two before going ham on the house of undying. As soon I sat my ass on the bed I stated to receive a bunch of quest.

**Quest: King of spices**

_The ancient guild of spicers is one of the most powerful organizations in Qarth but they became arrogant and complacent, it's time for their ships and employee to find a new leader._

**Objective: Steal their fortune, goods, contract and business register. 0/4**

**Reward:**

**-200000 Shop tokens**

**-Field of heaven spices**

**-Summoning scroll (rank A): Merchant family**

**-2 charisma point**

**-3 luck point**

**Quest: One is enough**

_The Thirteen rose to prominence in a short amount of time, they are ambitious and cunning but the Valyrian of New Valyria set their sight on them and as a good ally you must help them take over it._

**Objective: Help New Valyria take control of the council, 1/13**

**Reward:**

**-200000 Shop tokens**

**-Ship: Fire Rain**

**-A Valyrian dragon egg**

**-1000 loyalty contract**

**Quest: Impure**

_The Pureborn are the ruler of Qarth, greedy and calculating, they look no further than Qarth. Qarth has reached its peak with them as the leader. It's time for someone else to rule in their stead. _

**Objective: **

**-Steal all of their treasuries**

**-Destroy the hall of thousand thrones**

**-Destroy or recruit the civics guards**

**-Destroy or recruit the military fleet**

**-Kill every adult Pureborn (optional)**

**Reward:**

**-400000 shop tokens**

**-Armored Rhino breeding facility**

**-100 Shadow fiend warriors**

**-1000 Hell dogs**

**-Royal Vineyard**

**Quest: Qarth conquest**

_Take the first step to become a legend and conquer all of Qarth._

**Objective:**

**-Finish the Quest: King of spices 0/1**

**-Finish the Quest: One is enough 0/1**

**-Finish the Quest: Impure 0/1**

**-Have more than half of the population acknowledge you as its leader. 0/100**

**Reward:**

**-150000 shop tokens**

**-Summoning scroll (Rank A): Administration staff**

**-Statue of liberty**

**-6 charisma point**

**-6 luck point**

That is the most quest I received ever and I have no idea what are most of these rewards. Seeing the difficulties of these quests, the reward can only be extremely good. I don't plan to do any of these quests right now, they are all way above my capability and I lack information on all of them. For now I will concentrate on the house of undying before doing or thinking about the other quest.

The next day after learning where was the house of undying, I planned to attack at night even though the place is said to be filled with illusion and some sort of room that see the past, the present and the future. At first I just wanted to wipe the place out with a miracle scroll, and then I learned and received a quest about kidnapped people in the building.

**Urgent quest: Kidnapped **

_People has been kidnapped by the warlocks, rescue them now._

**Objective: Rescue the hostage 0/21**

**Reward: Depend on the number of rescued people**

Well I can't torch the place for afar now, not until I get the innocent people out. The quest demands me to go now or I will probably fail the quest. Even though sneaking in at day is harder than at night I think I can still pull it off unless they are waiting for which I hope not.

"Stay here, I'm going to deal with the warlocks." I said to Haerena who was sitting on the bed in front of me. Haerena looked like a typical Valyrian, platinum blond hair, pretty face with full lips and the body of a model. The weird thing is I didn't grow a single centimeters in the fast four months I'm still stuck around 160cm while Haerena is around 180cm.

"I'm coming with you." She said with determination and before I could respond she interrupted me. "You can't stop me from going with you."

"If you end up dying, it's on you and has nothing to do with me because I'll not risk my skin protecting you." I said annoyingly, this woman did nothing but stick to me like glue since she was anointed as my 'apprentice'.

"I wish I could tell you that my death will have no consequence to you but I don't think my father will see it that way and with his position, the alliance will fall apart. Instead a war might happen." She stated with a smirk on her face.

"You fucking-"I stopped myself before I make it worse than it already is, since it couldn't be helped there's was no point of having a bad rapport on top of it. "I hope at least you know how to protect yourself."

She took out a full Valyrian body armor and a short sword. As for me I just have an armored gauntlet and the rest are made of clothes except the gas mask that I got from the random award, I recon I will need it against those poison experts. "What kind of mask is that?" Haerena asked.

I explained the general function of the mask to her, making Haerena wanting one for herself. Knowing that the warlocks have a bunch of things that make people hallucinate, I reluctantly bought one for her from the shop. With a hood hiding my hairs, nobody should recognize me. Everybody probably will know Haerena was a Valyrian with the amount of rare armor she wore.

When I mentioned my concern on being recognized to her, she responded by saying that the warlocks killed two of their fellow Valyrian a month ago and that the Pureborn wouldn't care about the conflict between them. The only people that will care are the thirteen, but the tourmaline brotherhood has enough influence in Qarth to mitigate any retaliation from the Thirteen.

When I got to the house of undying I wanted to sneak in and take them by surprise but with Haerena here with that option is not possible anymore. Now, the only solution is to go full frontal, I wanted to summon the golem since the beginning but the corridor are too small for him, so I just have **sonar** activated.

There was nobody guarding the door but I could sense three people behind it, I'm not sure what they're doing but I doubt they are expecting any conflict. When we through the door we saw a warlock standing near a table with blue liquid in a cup. "You must drink a shade of the evening if you want an audience with us." The warlock said before vanishing from my sight.

What's weird is the fact that I saw only one of them at the beginning when I could feel three of them in the room, even now after the visible warlock vanished, I could sense him with the skill **sonar**, and actually the three of them are still here.

I took out my crossbow from my inventory and immediately shot one of them while casting two mana bolts to the other two warlocks, killing one and knocking the other two to the ground and making them lose their invisibility. Haerena quickly rushed toward the one was the closest to her, which surprised me a bit at her reactivity while I already recharged my crossbow and killed the other warlock.

"How did you know they were there?" She asked while cleaning her sword blood on the warlock clothes.

"Magic." I responded nonchalantly, I was trying to troll her a little bit but before she could continue her line of questioning I mentioned the deity I fabricated. "It's unique magic given to me by the creator."

"Can I learn it?" Haerena is always thirsty for more and new magics.

"As I said it's unique, and I'm the one who has the ability to gift people with power. It's not in my habit to give it to non-believer."

"Well, if you give it to me, I'll become even more faithful than you."

"My faith doesn't work like that." I responded back, then took the stairs to scout more warlocks to kill while ignoring Haerena attempt on enticing me to gift her some power that I can't.

The tower has six floors and on the second floor we found a dozen of warlocks but no hostage. We killed fourteen of them on this floor alone, picking them off with my crossbow. They tried to hide with their invisibility or confuse us with their clone illusion but it was all for naught because of my **sonar** counter their ability and my **hostility sense** is acting like a spider sense hence counter all of their invisible spell that either cut or blast things apart.

Haerena did a good job herself, easily overwhelming the warlocks who got closer and her armor tanked the warlocks spell like it was child play. I also saw her perform her first feat of magic, long incantation to immolate one the warlock. If it was me by the time she finished her incantation I would have already put an arrow in her.

With twenty one killed, only forty remain. We stepped into the third floor to be greeted by a pink mist, if I have to bet it's probably hallucinogen or something like that. They tried to be sneaky and hided in rooms while having their invisibility with them. Probably waiting for me to pass by them and then sneak behind to get the drop on me. Too bad I could sense them, that another six dead warlocks.

At the fourth floor there was nobody, we looked at every room and cranny but there was not a sign of life. They must have known that their illusion tricks doesn't work anymore, and decided to group for a better chance against me.

As we tread to the fifth floor, I summoned the golem to tread in front of us in case there's trap in our path. Due to the corridor being narrow, the golem has crouch and move with four limb like a gorilla and we couldn't see what's in front of us since the sight was blocked by the golem, and with fifth devoid of any life form, we set our sight toward the next floor.

Arriving at the sixth floor, I could feel at least fifty people behind the biggest door I've seen since entering the tower. It also seems that the hostages are kept in a separate room from the information I got according to my skill **sonar**. Knowing these were waiting for me behind the door, I sent the golem to open to door first in hope for him to tank everything in case there's a trap and if the golem gets hurt, I can supply it with mana for him to regenerate.

When the door opened I got a glimpse of a bunch of bald guy with blue lips chanting for what I assume a spell before a green blast shot in my direction, destroying all the right side of the golem and blasting my right shoulder to pieces. My right hand fell to the ground still holding the crossbow in my hand, with the shock of being hit, I didn't feel the pain yet and still not realizing the situation I was in.

"We may have underestimated you and lost numerous of our brothers but you and all the others shall fear us once again as we rise back to our pinnacle!" The warlocks in the middle said vehemently and continued his monologue on they are going to conquer the worlds with the usual disillusion of grandeur.

"Rakan! Are you alright?" Haerena who was standing on my left asked in concern.

I was hearing them all but I wasn't listening. I was still in shock with my brain in shamble and not thinking or processing anything. Only when the pain started to manifest itself that I got out of my stupor. I nearly passed out from the pain before I remembered that due to my paranoia since I received the quest about the warlocks I always quickly did my daily quest after waking up and waited until I went to bed to choose my reward. It was the same today and with it I have the option to choose to heal all my injuries instantly right now and I did.

It took a couple second to see my shoulder grow back and my arm with it. The most disturbing thing is that my decapitated arm is still on the ground clinching the crossbow. The only emotion I felt at that moment was relief of not dying right there, but now is not the time to think about it, now it's time for action.

Supplying mana to the golem for him to regenerate while getting my crossbow back from my past hand before it goes full death grip on it.

"Ho- how did you do that?" I heard a voice next to me said. I couldn't see Haerena face due to her face but she must be quite shocked, same as the warlocks who're not moving.

I took this opportunity to attack them by ordering the golem to wreak havoc among them as I gulped down a mana potion to recover the lost mana. Then I responded to Haerena. "Creator plans." I wanted to say god plan but I always insisted mine wasn't a god so I have to adapt.

The warlock reacted when they saw the golem act against them, when did their usual trick but with me directly controlling the golem, it was for naught. They tried sneak past the golem and succeeded, but it was only for them to end up with an arrow in their head. For the rare one who got close enough they've been cut down by my sword. The fight didn't last long, only five minute or so.

But I noticed something weird, the quest wasn't finished even though the fight ended, there's still two more warlocks from the house of undying left. There was always a probability that some warlock will be outside of Qarth but I had hope that they would be all inside the towers, this situation right just made the quest much harder since I have to wait for them to come to me.

As we walked toward where I could feel the kidnapped people are, Haerena questioned on how I regenerated my arm and if I was a human. "I'm definitely a human. It's just that I'm blessed." I responded to her and ended her the discussion there as we reached the captive.

The people were obviously happy to see us and grateful for freeing them, I don't know what warlocks wanted with them since every single of them is different from each other. As I was about to take them out, I noticed the number didn't add up, on my quest it was written I have to save twenty one people but when I count the captives in front of me, there's twenty three. The only conclusion I came up with was that the last two warlocks are hiding amongst them.

I casted **observe** on the children first because I believed that the warlocks will take the appearance of a child to appear harmless to avoid suspicion much better and I also didn't have enough mana to cast on everybody without drinking another mana potion. I was right both of the warlocks hid amongst the captives and took the appearance of children too.

As the people were about to take the stairs to go down toward the exit, I used my crossbow to shoot at the warlock disguised as a little boy killing on the spot shocking everyone in the room, then I casted **lasso** at the last warlock disguised as a little girl to bound her so she doesn't use the crowd to escape.

The girl started to scream and sob. "What are you doing!? I don't want to die!"

"What's the meaning of this?!" One the captive said.

"Why did you kill that boy?" Another one questioned.

"Release her right now!" A little kid pleaded.

Somebody even stood in front of the warlock to prevent me from shooting at her. Haerena also questioned me along with the other. "All I'm doing is finishing what I started. Getting rid of the warlocks and that girl is one."

While Haerena was looking suspiciously at the girl the other didn't and continued to protect her until one of them looked at the dead boy. "Oh god! Look at him! It's a warlock!" Everybody looked at the corpse blue lips revealed with bald head and the standard warlock outfit on him. As everybody was shocked by the sight of the dead warlock, the surviving warlock got out the ropes and ran toward the staircase except that she didn't and was just an illusion and that why I didn't pursue her. While everyone thought that she ran away, I knew she was hiding at a corner waiting for the opportunity to escape but she ended up like her fellow warlocks, an arrow to the heart.

**Quest completed: There's only one of us that can live under the sky.**

_The Warlock of Qarth learned of your existence and wants to capture you for a ritual to increase their powers._

**Objective: Kill every member of the undying house. 62/62**

**Reward:**

**-300000 shop tokens**

**Skill book: Illusion clone**

**-3 luck points**

**-1 charisma points**

With the quest finished I escorted the people out of the towers to finish the second quest.

**Urgent quest completed **

_People has been kidnapped by the warlocks, rescue them now._

**Objective: Rescue the hostage 21/21**

**Reward: **

**-42000 shop tokens**

**-Spell book: Healing hands**

Both quests gave me enough experience to level up six times putting me at level twenty three but a screen came into my view.

**Analyzing the user play style.**

**Two compatible jobs found.**

**Sharpshooter**

_The sharpshooter is an expert in long ranged fight, staying at distance and attacking their enemy with deadly precision no matter their weapon of choice._

**Red mage**

_The red mage are jack of all trades but master of none, proficient in weapon and magic they are ready for any situation._

**Shiiiit I'll end it here, the chapter was way longer than I anticipated, I wanted to finish it for Sunday but it kept going longer and longer. I think I could write another thousand or two before i could end the chapter but I decided to keep for the next one.**

**I don't put any experience on the quest because I'm just too lazy to keep track of it, so every quest gives experience except the religious one.**

**Now Rakan will get his first job, which will it be? Red mage would make more sense since he's being going for some master of all type of thing but I could easily work with the other one after all, Rakan doesn't like to dirty his hand or feel the blade cutting into his enemy.**

**I sincerely hope the next chapter will not be this long… Jesus Christ. I spent like ten days on this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

We went back to our INN after getting those kidnapped people to safety, but not before I loot everything valuable in the house of undying and boy were they rich. A million and a half gold coins, a bunch of gold trinket and dozens of books. I tried a read one of them, I know what it was written since it was in Valyrian but I didn't understand any of it, too much gibberish and self-monologue, I guess I'll just put it in my library and let whoever was curious enough to read it.

Lying on my bed, I took a look at every item I received from my title and the two skills I got from the quest. One epic item, **modern magical mansion**, five rare items, **falling red tree, Hwacha design plan, medieval crossbow design plan, mouth cleaning potion formula and basic science learning bookshelf**, four normal items, **skill book: Lock picking, mana recovery potion, red hat and wahaha yogurt drink. **

**Illusion clone level 1/100 MP: 50**

_The ability to send an immaterial clone of the user to act as his command for thirty second or until directly touched._

**Healing hand level1/100 MP: 40**

_Grant the user hand with healing magic for fifteen seconds that heals light to mild injuries._

**Modern magical mansion**

_A mansion protected by powerful canons and runes powered by its own source. The mansion is also furnished with modern technologies._

**Falling red tree**

_A magical tree that has no leaves, their branches grow very quickly and break off every week. The fallen branches are red and fireproof._

**Basic science learning bookshelf**

_A bookshelf containing books on basic biology, chemistry, physic and mathematic. _

**Lock picking level 1/10**

Lock picking is the practice of unlocking a lock by manipulating the components of the lock device without the original key. The higher the skill is, the more proficient the user will be at lock picking.

I tried using the **illusion clone **and it was awesome, the clone directly comes off from my body confusing people which one was real. The clone moves and acts as I will, I could run on a direction and make the clone stay in place or run in another direction or vice versa. The possibilities to bamboozled people are endless, the only con is that the clone isn't solid and dissipates as soon something hit him. As for the healing hand for the healing hand I couldn't try it since I wasn't injured but when I put the green lighted hand on legs it felt quite great, I wonder how it feels if I masturbated with it.

I have no definite opinion on the items I received from my titles, I have yet to see the mansion but since it was considered an epic item it could only be good, the mansion can represent my authority and since it seems to be safer than a king castle I won't need to worry about my safety anymore when I sleep, not that I worried much about that before the warlocks.

The Hwacha is a Korean war machine that shoot arrow like they were rockets, strapping arrows with a bottle filled with black powder and put it on a carriage with holes that look like rocket launcher, too bad I don't know how to make black powder making this completely useless.

As for the crossbow, it was easy enough to make for any guy who know some basic engineering or mechanics and thankfully I have some books on basic mechanics for the Lhazareen to learn from and the book auto translate itself to the language of the reader making it even easier to learn but the only problem is that there's plenty of words that doesn't exist in their language since it's very primitive, so I had to ask the Valyrian to send some teacher to the village to teach them high valyrian. They agreed with gusto, after all they couldn't wait to spread their 'superior' culture to the world.

The skill points I spent them like them like I did every time, one for each stats. I decided to choose red mage in the end, I always tried to go for classes that does a little bit of everything, like the druids in WOW and I used to take that class when I played final fantasy. I also got a skill when I took it.

**Job: **Red Mage

_Give a bonus of +2 to every basic stat. Every time the user level up, he receives one more stat point and five more skill points. Learn skill related to magic and weapon 10% faster._

**Enchanted strike Level Max MP: 30**

_Enchant a weapon or a part of the user body with magic to strengthen the next strike. The power depends on the user stats in strength and intelligence._

**Name: **Rakan no Gama **Title: **Champion of The One Above All

**Age: **14** Job: **Red Mage **Level: **23

**Mana Points: ** 520/520 **Mana regeneration: ** 63(+10)MP/1min

**Strength: **42 ** Agility: **41(+10) **Vitality: **51

**Sense: **40 **Intelligence: **52 **Wisdom: **63

**Luck: **12 **Charisma: 24**

**Faith points: 18235** **Shop tokens: 487395**

**Stat point: **0 **Skill point: **141 **Perks points:** 7

My stats shot up like crazy after the level ups, I could feel myself becoming stronger but still within human limits. I never had so many tokens before. I'll probably spend most of it when I get back to the village but for now, time to sleep.

When I woke up the next day I saw Haerena packing her things ready to leave. "You're leaving?" I asked her, I appreciate the fact that she will no longer glue to me anymore but I found it a little bit unexpected.

"I'm heading back to New Valyria to report our successful quest and with that our alliance is confirmed. You will have our help if your village ever faces any threat." Haerena explained to me.

More like reporting them on how you saw me do some freaky things back at the palace of dust but I didn't voice it out loud, no need to give her reason to stay.

Not hearing me saying anything Haerena continued. "I'll be back in two weeks. Wait for me here." Then she left the room, leaving me alone. I was little offended she just ordered me like that, since an apprentice isn't supposed talk to their master like that but whatever. The Taenlaeron are quite arrogant family but thankfully it was the Bertheos who are in power, the Bertheos are much friendlier toward people. If it was Taenlaeron they would have waged war against Qarth and get rekt by slaver bay unlike the Bertheos who are trying the subtle way to conquer Qarth. Too bad for them, Qarth will be mine.

With the freedom it brings, I decided to explore Qarth and while at it get some information on the ancient guild of spicers and the Pureborn. After I did my morning toiletry and ate a meal in the tavern, I decided to visit the local market place. It was bustling with activity, merchant trying to bargain, vendor trying to get people to their stale and men transporting goods back to their ships.

I went to the shop to buy some silk clothes for myself and the people back at the village while trying to glean some information from the vendor. I had to spend quite a bit of money to buy clothes or trinket or whatever they were selling to make them more talkative.

I learned plenty of things at the end of the day. The Pureborn are descendent of the ancient kings and queens of Qarth and rule Qarth from the Hall of the thousand thrones, they are notorious for offering poisoned wine to those they consider dangerous and their avarice is equally known.

There is a saying among the merchant of Qarth 'It is easier to milk stone Cow of Faros than to wring gold from the Pureborn', basically it was easier to get milk from a statue than get gold from the Pureborn. And if you want to receive an audience with them, you have to make a sacrifice in a temple and bribe two different official of the city for them to even consider.

That aside the Hall of Thousand Thrones and its surrounding are protected by hundreds of civics guard twenty four seven, making sneaking into their home much harder for me. Since the end game is to conquer Qarth, I don't think that destroying all the civics guard is a good idea. Especially the army can become handy with their camelry, essentially a cavalry with camel instead, and their numerous warships.

For this quest, I should first aim towards having the civics guard on my side. With them I won't even have to sneak in, I can just walk in and take whatever I want but I'm still debating if I should do the optional objective that ask me to kill all the adult Pureborn. It kind of bothers me to do it but I'll decide when the times come, until then I'll consult it with other people first.

As for the ancient guild of spicers, I heard they were a bunch of snobs, dissemblers and braggarts. I learned roughly where they lived but I still need to scout it first before deciding if I want to do quest right now. Also learned they may be called ancient guild of spicers but spice isn't their main product, they actually dabble in diverse merchandise, from silk to slaves, passing by wines and silverware. I made the decision to do some preliminary scouting tonight on the spicers.

The sun was setting down, I was going back to the inn to wait for later into the night to sneak out but some men stopped me in some alley on my way back. Six of them in total, all wearing basic leather armor, they looked like mercenary or thugs.

"Are you lost little boy?" One thug in front me said as three moved behind me, effectively surrounding me.

"Isn't this the boy who was spending gold like water in the market?" Another thug in front of me said while smirking like he caught the biggest fish ever. He looked like he was the leader of this little group.

"Where are your guards, boy?" One behind me asked.

"These are dangerous streets. Didn't your dad teach you to not go out without protection?" Another one behind me asked, he was bigger than the other, at least two meters tall and full of muscle.

"Give us all your gold right now!" The apparent leader yelled.

I couldn't believe it, me in some cliché ass robbery, something I would never thought it will happen to me but it did. I couldn't blame them though. I do indeed look like a vulnerable rich kid without guard with him, an easy prey in their eyes. I already sensed them when I was shopping but I didn't pay much attention to them since there were plenty of people looked at me with greed. "You guys better leave me alone before you regret it." I warned them.

"You think because your daddy and family is rich we will be afraid of you? No boy, nobody will know what happened to you if we kill you. We going to take your gold and leave Qarth, nobody will ever find us." After that little speech all the thugs took out their weapon, daggers, swords, axes or whatever weapon they had and slowly advance on me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I wanted to summon the golem but the alley was quite narrow the golem will probably end up destroying the nearby wall if he isn't careful. The noise we'll make will probably attract attention, something I didn't want.

I took out my sword from my inventory which looked like I was creating a sword out of thin air for anybody who didn't know, like the thugs around me, making them shock-still. With them distracted, I used the **illusion clone** and sent it to the guys behind me, it should hold them for a few second with his fake sword. While I took care of the guys in front of me by throwing my dagger at one of them, I was aiming for the neck but it went to the torso instead, I guess I have to work on my aim. Since I used the skill **retuning throw**, the dagger should return to my hand in five seconds.

While throwing the dagger, I stabbed my sword toward the neck of the leader and threw a **mana bolt** on the third guy. The thug's leader tried to block it but too bad he was holding a sword, allowing me predict his moves before he even make it. I got him with a faint before cutting his neck open, just enough for him to bleed out quickly. The third thug surprisingly dodged the **mana bolt** and tried to stab me with his dagger but I had a better range with my sword. So I just swung my sword at him but he was quite agile and jumped back.

My dagger already to my arm, I threw it at him expecting him to dodge it but this time I advanced as the same time to try cutting him down with my sword while casting three **mana bolt** behind me as I felt they already dissipated the illusion and was closing on me. He tried to dodge but it was too late and I directly cut his head off.

I turned rapidly to face my back even though I didn't sense danger, to see that the burly guy was holding a destroyed club, another one was holding his stomach trying hard to breath and the last one was getting his sword from the ground.

I don't know what kind of idea that was on the burly guy mind for him to throw aside his broken club and charged at me weaponless. I swear if anybody asks me, this guy impaled himself on where his heart was. The thug got back his sword and looked at me with hesitation, not sure if wanted to attack or flee. As for the other guy who was on his knees, he seemed to have recovered from the **mana bolt** and got up holding his axe.

I recovered the dagger I threw few second ago before standing guard and slowly approached the remain two thug, the one holding the sword ran at me with his sword over his head ready to strike when he got close enough. With a parry riposte, I dispatched him in a split second and looked toward the remaining man only to see him fleeing. With a **lasso** I dragged him back to me.

"No! Please don't kill me!" The man begged for his life. "I have a family, please! My wife, my children, they need me!" he said as I was about to finish him, listening to him made me hesitate, pity and doubt started to slowly crept into me. Until I thought about this guy and his friends must have committed similar crime they did right now or worse.

I squashed the doubt inside me and replied to him. "Don't worry." Confusion and hope was written on his face. "Your family will be well taken care of when I become the King of Qarth." His eyes widened a little bit but before he could say anything I relieved his body the weight of his head.

I quickly got out of the alley and went straight to the inn to prepare for tonight.

**OOOOO**

I said it will be only a scouting mission but I change my mind when I saw how bad the defense are and the few unsullied that guard it, only twenty of them in total were patrolling in the spice palace. They do have guard tower but no point in that since I could just sneak past it.

I explored the palace a little bit while avoiding the few patrols that I encountered. At this rhythm the quest will be too easy. I went to the spicers bedroom and seeing them sleeping I was somewhat tempted to kill them but decided against it because it'll cause more problem than it was worth.

I went to each of their rooms and put some sleeping incense that I bought in the market in their rooms. With my ninja outfit I bought in the system shop for five hundred tokens and my gas mask, I looked a little ridiculous but it blend well into the darkness.

After waiting for the incense to take effect, I started to search for keys or items that I needed to get for the quest and while I'm at it take anything valuable. During my search I found a key to the warehouse that probably contained to goods and the staff that allow you to control the unsullied. Then I tried to search every corner of the room, wherever is behind a portrait or under the table, I checked every crook and cranny of the rooms. My effort paid off because I found the four key necessary to open the coffer to the treasury but no contract or business ledgers.

I went to look for their office or what they call solar in these time and days. I found only their business contract that contained all there ongoing deal and future deal in it but I learned from the papers that all their ships were manned by slaves except a few one who are holding the position of captain. The spicers own also thousands of unsullied that protect their ships along with mercenary companies. It will be funny to know how these guys are going to pay for them when I steal all of their gold.

After a meticulous inspection of the solar, I found a hidden mechanism of the bookshelf that revealed a hidden door, after opening it with the four keys it led me to the spicers treasuries. In this room I found the business ledgers, it contain information on business partner, yearly income and an Iron Bank account number with the key next to it. There's seven millions gold coins, luxurious and beautiful jewels, ugly self-portrait, ugly gold statues, couple set of Valyrian armor and three Valyrian swords.

I put it all in my inventory except the ugly drawing that has no value to me and with this I'm a third quarter of the quest done. I proceeded to the warehouse to only find two unsullied guarding it. I thought of three choices right there, take the most direct route and kill them, take the long route and create a diversion to occupy them while I swoop in and take all shit in there or I take the risky route which is to show them the commanding stick in hope that they listen to me.

Well, I like to take risk. I took off my mask and with the staff in hand I walked toward the unsullied. They immediately pointed their spear at me and took their stance.

"Stand down unsullied!" I said as I brandished the staff. With a quick observe I saw the loyalty number jump from zero to ninety with one smooth motion. My only thought was these guys were crazy obedient.

After they relaxed they guard and went back to simply standing there I took out the key and opened the door to the warehouse. "Don't let anybody get in." I ordered the unsullied.

I saw a lot of things in the warehouse, food, silk, coal, silver, wood, amongst other things but then I saw another type of goods, human. There are people chained down on top of being caged, they looked dirty and malnourished, there at least a hundred of them here. Let's hope that freeing them count as stealing in my quest. The quest was completed when I putted everything in the warehouse in my inventory.

**Quest completed: King of spices**

_The ancient guild of spicers is one of the most powerful organizations in Qarth but they became arrogant and complacent, it's time for their ships and employee to find a new leader._

**Objective: Steal their fortune, goods, contract and business register. 4/4**

**Reward:**

**-200000 Shop tokens**

**-Field of heaven spices**

**-Summoning scroll (rank A): Merchant family**

**-2 charisma point**

**-3 luck point**

**Field of heaven spices**

_Transform five hectares of field into a spices farm that can yield six times a year, the spices produced in this farm can even make the gods salivate._

**Summoning scroll (rank A): Merchant family**

_Summon one of the best merchant families in the worlds in your aid._

I never felt so rich in my life before, all nearly seven hundred thousand tokens in my pockets with millions of gold coins. I even got one level out of this. I'll put the field in Belraq and I'm sure this will make me a lot of gold if the description is true.

I went out of the warehouse and asked the unsullied to assemble all of them here without alerting the spicers and they leaved to my bidding. While I went to the warehouse and used the summoning scroll and twelve people came out.

Before I could say anything, they started to talk. "Thank you for calling upon us, my king. I'm Saiba Auditore and this is..." He continued presenting his whole family one by one. Saiba looked someone in his thirties but is actually in his forties. On the twelve people here the oldest was Saiba the others were either in their twenties or teenagers and children. With a quick observe I learned that they came from Erotos, and I have no idea where that is.

"My family and I were about to die for being on the losing side of the war but then the god of fortune smiled upon us and gave my family another chance at life. So let me reiterate, Thank you for summoning us." Saiba bowed along with his family.

"Okay, you're welcome but I'm not a king though." I replied awkwardly.

"Not yet, my lord but we, the Auditore, are surnamed the crowner of king back in our worlds. It'll be only a matter of time before we crown you king." Saiba declared boldly with full confidence in himself and his family.

I guess to be one of the best merchant families in the world they must quite cunning, smart and glib tongued amongst other things. A little bit like Littlefinger but I should have nothing to fear from them since all their loyalties are at the max.

"That's good and all but you guys have nothing right now. And I don't think you know exactly where you guys are."

"You're right my lord but the god of fortune explained us our situation already, all we await is what you expect of us."

I handed them the contract and business ledgers I got from the spicers along with six of the seven millions gold coins I stole. I explained them the general gist of Qarth and Essos before telling them what I expect of them, which is taking over the ancient guild of spicers operation and ships. "I also need you guys to gain influence in the city while trying to get as many civics guard and war fleet in our side."

"It will be done my lord."

"Don't deal in slavery and free the slaves under the spicers." I also asked them to try to free as much people while staying low key about it.

The unsullied came back with sixty two of them in total. As they lined in front of me I ordered them to free the slaves in the warehouse. With the slaves all freed and looking at my direction, I prepared myself to speak.

"I hate slavery, so you're all free to go, unsullied included. Here there a hundred gold coins in those pouches for you to use it as you wish." I said while throwing some pouch filled gold coins to the ground toward them.

The unsullied stood there unmoving looking at each other in doubt but none of them moved. As for the recently freed slaves, a third of them took the gold and left. At least they were decent people and only took one pouch per person.

"We have nowhere to go." A summer islander woman said.

"All my family was killed." A little kid of nine said.

"The unsullied only knows how to fight. We do not want to become mercenaries." An unsullied named Puny Rabbit said.

"If you have nowhere to go and don't know what to do. Then you can work with me, help me create a better world where no child will go through what so unsullied went through, where no one will be taken against his will and where people will more chance at a better life. Together everything is possible, you just to have faith."

The unsullied were tapping their lance on the ground signaling their willingness to help the cause. The other also voiced their agreement. Now the only problem is how to house all of them in the middle of Qarth without getting noticed. Whatever I laid the entire problem to the Auditore, after I did bring them here to do all the work.

**OOOOO**

**(Haerena)**

Haerena immediately went back to New Valyria to report after the excursion in Qarth. She had to report the success of their mission to the three lords and what she saw Rakan no Gama do. People in New Valyria call him Rakan The Miracle or Rakan The Godsend or Rakan The Charlatan. Those who saw him thought him as a miracle man and those only heard of him thought him as nothing but a liar. Haerena trusted the word of Mamarr that told her Rakan could do incredible things with his magic but she thought that Rakan tell was exaggerated to people who know nothing of magic, then she witnessed it herself and started to doubt, that he might be really sent by a god.

She walked in to the council room where the three lords seated in their respective chair and was ready to report to them. Malaevon Bertheos was seated on the center with Vaegar Taenlaeron on his right and Roqma Raetalos on his left.

Maleavon Bertheos is a man who looked in his early forties while being actually in his fifties with well-trimmed beard and classic Valyrian feature. Wearing the most expensive and beautiful golden silk that money can buy with luxurious ornate and jewels on him demonstrating his wealth. Maleavon is a friendly, polite and often smiling man.

Vaegar Taenlaeron is a man on his forties, cleaned shaved with long hair. Dressed in red and purple leather with a crown on his head in a way to always show he was from one of the oldest and most powerful families of Old Valyria. Vaegar is a proud, arrogant and serious man with the ambition to bring the of old days back.

Roqma Raetalos is a woman in her thirties, keeping her hair short and wearing clothes stained from working in the forge. She didn't look like she cared much about this meeting. Roqma is a woman of focus, always trying to better her craft and cared little about others things like most member of her family.

After hearing Haerena report, Malaevon spoke. "We are happy to hear that the task has been accomplished successfully. While mister Rakan feat of magic certainly sound… divine. But the most important thing is we are getting close to our goals."

"Are you just going to gloss over the fact he regenerated his arm in matter of seconds?! We should capture him and force him to reveals his magic to us! And take his dragon while we're at it!" Vaegar slammer the table and yelled out. Vaegar wanted the dragon and his magic since the moment he heard about Rakan, seeing their small number he wanted to force them to handover whatever he asked for. Haerena agreed with his father at the beginning but now, she doesn't think it was such a good idea anymore.

"Just like I told you last time Vaegar, it's better to make friends than enemies. By hearing this you should be happy that we have such a competent ally and not offend someone who has the favor of a god." Malaevon responded to him calmly. The Bertheos always preferred amicable option than violent one, prefer the subtle way than the direct one and prefer sharing a big cake with friends than keep a small cake for themselves.

"Stop being a sissy! What's there to be afraid of a boy? A dragon can raise our position back to the old days, be on top of Essos again." Vaegar raged with a faraway look on his face, dreaming of possible glorious future.

"Did you forget a member of your family prophesized he is great man that will change the word? There's nothing wrong on playing second fiddle to a great man." Malaevon said and smirked at him, never missing a chance a mocking Vaegar.

"Anyways, you say he is just a boy, but from what I just heard he anything but a boy. I also heard he could make hundreds of rain down on his enemies and he knew a week in advance an attack will come without having scouts. Who knows what else he can do. I know our army has the best armors and weapons in the world but how many of our man is going to die for it? Will it be worth for all the life lost?" Malaevon questioned Vaegar as he looked at him, daring him to explain how his plans are any good.

Vaegar was feeling a bit ashamed but you will never hear him admit it, no he would rather double down than admit. "For a dragon any sacrifice is worth."

"And pray tell me on how can you be so sure the dragon will listen to you?" Malaevon asked because from his knowledge dragons are bond since birth to their rider.

"We are the Taenlaeron, the oldest blood of Valyria. Of course the dragon will listen to me." Vaegar replied confidently, full of pride in his family lineage.

Malaevon turned his gaze toward Haerena with a look that warn her that she better be truthful. "Tell me Haerena. Was the dragon friendly to you?"

"No. She refuses to let me touch her and react aggressively to me when I get close." When she thinks about it, Namoria tried to bite her every time Haerena got too close to the dragon and ignores every attempt at improving their relation.

Malaevon scoffed. "That what I thought so."

"Are you doubting the ancestries of my family and his glorious past?!" Vaegar yelled out in anger and slammed the table again.

"I do not doubt the glorious past of your family." Malaevon smirked before continuing. "I'm just saying that your family is nothing special."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vaegar yelled at the top of his voice.

"I dare!" The Bertheos showed a little bit of his temper against the Taenlaeron patriarch. "Stop overreaching your ambition. Some things are just not meant to be yours. Or do I have to remind you that it was thank to us that your family still lives. We, the Bertheos, led this city for centuries, and we led it to prosperity and gave safety to our people. We would already have died if it was you who leaded us. They only said the three lord of Valyria out of respect but don't be foolish, the rulers of this city are us, the Bertheos."

Even Haerena had to admit that under the leadership of the Bertheos New Valyria has been slowly getting more and more prosperous. The things that annoyed her that Bertheos leadership never wavered in centuries. They always knew what to do, always choose their most competent person to take their family head.

Roqma never said a word during the whole meeting, preferring sitting on her back and enjoy looking at the two men butting heads. There were nothings unusual about that, Vaegar has always been ambitious but lacked in charisma, intelligence and foresight compared to Malaevon and he loved to remind him who was superior between the two of them. Raetalos family always stayed out of the internal politic fights and concentrate on their craft instead. They always trusted the Bertheos to lead the city and they never disappointed them.

Vaegar left the meeting room in anger. "Haerena, go talk some sense to your father." Malaevon sighed in annoyance.

Haerena nodded and left the room to follow her father outside. They walked in silence until they reached a recluse area where they could talk without being heard.

"How dare they down upon us!?" Vaegar started his rant. "Do you know how much I humiliated myself to persuade Malaevon to put you as the boy apprentice as a condition for the alliance?" Her father asked as he clamped her shoulder.

"Now find me his weakness, his secrets, his magic and whatever else we need! I don't care if you have to choke on his cock to get it. Do anything necessary to get what we need. And bring that dragon to our side! With that, our family will take our rightful place in the world as the king of Essos." Vaegar had a crazy glint in his eyes toward the end of that speech.

"Yes father." Haerena may have agreed but she would never stoop so low as using her boy for it. Maybe Malaevon is right, that her father is mad and is overambitious. She always listened to her father and tried to do what he expected of her but if one day what he wants go against the interest of New Valyrian she wouldn't hesitate to end him.

**OOOOO**

**(Rakan)**

In these two weeks, the Auditore adapted well to their new environment and started and slowly took over the spicers business. The Auditore planed open a gambling den and restaurants and they already bought the building for it and all they need to do is renovate it. I tried their cooking and it was just another level from anything I ate here. With the help of hundred people that I freed, they already had the staff to man their future establishment.

We left the unsullied back with the spicers since we couldn't take them in yet and they could always spy for us in the meantime. The spicers reported the thieves to the local authorities but they couldn't help much but look for the culprit. The spicers scolded and blamed the unsullied for it but couldn't punish them since they needed the unsullied more than ever.

With ledger and the contract in the Auditore hands, they knew every transaction the spicers had. Without the contract the spicers wouldn't be able to get the goods their paid half of the value in gold as the deposit but the Auditore can and they only have to pay the rest of the half. That isn't the only trouble the spicers will face. Just like they did, some merchant commissioned goods from them and like the spicers, they paid half up front but sadly the spicers don't have the merchandise anymore. Worst, the money given to them is gone too. So the spicers will have to fork the money over from their empty pocket.

The spicers may have most of their ship operated by slaves but they still have to pay the captain and mercenaries. They have two thousand unsullied in total but it wasn't enough to protect all the ships they own, so they hired mercenaries. But thankfully for them, they also have ships that are transporting back already paid goods or profit from sold merchandise.

But even with all that, Saiba predicted it still wouldn't be enough to pay for everyone and they will end up having to sell their palace and their ship and that when the Auditore would offer to buy it from their hand. For now they will take things slowly, have Puny Rabbit convince the rest of the unsullied and get the slaves working in the spicers ships on our side.

Just last week one of the spicers ship came back with their profit but sadly for them, two days later a merchant along with his ship came to retrieve his promised leather only to find that they didn't have it. The spicers had to pay back the owed money from the money they just got. Worst for them, the Auditore scooped in and provided the leather for the merchant, and all of it came from the spicers.

The Auditore are planning to get a dozen of ships before sending them to collect the contracted goods, and also get all the money the spicers stashed in the Iron Bank. They will slowly sell the goods obtained from the warehouse while developing their own business and try to get all the spicers ships whenever by buying them or making the slaves on board rebel.

As the Auditore were scheming, I was walking around Qarth and taking the sight as I waited for Haerena. After another day of walking around Qarth, I returned to my room only to find Haerena sitting there waiting for me.

"So… I assume your visit went well?" I decided to start the conversion by some ordinary question.

"The alliance is confirmed. To prove that my city is serious about the alliance, we sent our man to stop a Dothraki herd near Kosrak." She said with that never changing tone of hers.

"Oh really? I must thank you then." Well I was expecting reluctance from their part but it seems that their take words seriously.

"What do you plan to do?" Haerena asked in genuine curiosity.

"Go back to Belraq obviously." And we did.

**OOOOO**

The trip back to Belraq took longer than coming to Qarth was. We stayed one day in New Valyria on our journey. Malaevon Bertheos gave a much warmer welcome than last time but only he met with me during my passage in the city. From my stay there I had the distinct impression that Haerena father, Vaegar, didn't like me at all. As for Roqma the MILF, my nickname for her, she doesn't particularly care about me, I think.

I asked Haerena about it and she confirmed it, that her father didn't like me because he was jealous of me. Since it was Haerena who told me that, I'll take it with a grain of salt.

We passed by Kosrak, apparently the attack from the Dothraki was around here. The city still look like the last I passed by, I guess they got repelled before they could any damage.

The villagers threw a feast at my arrival to Belraq. I found their enthusiasm at seeing me a little weird so asked Annika about it.

"Oh. They were just worried that you left them behind and add that with news of Dothraki attacking near Kosrak, their stress level jumped up to a new height." I knew the people in the village depend greatly on me for their security but knowing and seeing is totally different.

"It's me or there are more people than when I left?" I asked Annika, noticing there are at least around a thousand more people here.

"Around two thousand people ran to here from near Kosrak because of the Dothraki." That makes the population of Belraq around five thousand now.

"Do we have enough food and house for them?" I was worried we might take more people than we could handle.

"It's not like they didn't come with their own cattle. And there's more people tending the field now, but you may want to expand the garden. As for the houses the construction greatly slowed down when you left. People will have to sleep on tents for a while." Annika advised me.

"Yeah, I'm back now."

The next day after the feast, I consulted with Annika on where to put my mansion. We decided on an open field with nothing in its surrounding, we don't know yet how big the mansion will be. Nearly everybody on the village came to see me what I was about to do in curiosity. I have no idea where they learned that information from. As for Haerena, obviously she was there, she gazed my hand intensively trying to comprehend how I do whatever I do. I just wanted to tell her to give up, and what I'm doing is tantamount to what people back on earth call 'black magic'. Don't try to understand, just enjoy.

It wasn't anything impressive really, it just popped into the place I wanted it to be. But the mansion was impressive though. The mansion is three stories tall with white wall and a blue rooftop, a big red double door as the sole entrance of the mansion and plenty of windows for light to shine in.

As an architect Annika expected the house all over. Haerena was still trying to figure out how I did it. Lucius didn't have any visible reaction and on his face you could read that it was just the usual shit. The others looked impressed and were ready to bow down and pay if they weren't too busy admiring the mansion.

When Annika tried to open the door it was locked, instead a machine gun sentry came off the ground and aimed at her. "What is going on?" asked Annika fear in her voice.

"Well it did say that the mansion is protected by canons and runes but it never mentioned this." I said and walked to put myself between Annika and the machine gun.

The machine gun retracted, and the door opened easily enough for me. I found a little book explaining the functionality of the house. I went to the security room first. The security system was quite easy to use, so I set it that anybody could come into the house without being invited except the security room and the master bedroom as long they didn't have any hostile intention. I also learned that the canon a laser based and the mansion is surrounded by either laser canon or machine gun sentry. There's plenty of camera watching outside or inside the mansion. The security is insane.

I left the security room to further explore the interior which is extremely luxurious. The others also got into the mansion and explored. There is a modern kitchen with a fridge and an oven. There's also air conditioning which is godsend with the type of weather we have here in Belraq. But no television which is useless here, no computer neither.

There are twenty bedrooms with shower in it, three office rooms, a study room with a big empty library, a huge kitchen, an eating room, a saloon room, a bar, a sauna, an indoor pool and other little things. I putted all the books that I got in my inventory to the library and told anybody that wanted to read has the green light to go and check it out. As long they don't take out any book of the mansion without my permission they should safe, if not they will find a laser gun coming off a wall aiming at them. That's right even in the house there are sentry guns.

Only Annika, Lucius, Haerena and I will live in the mansion. The other like Hadis and Passinda prefer living near the other villagers.

In the same day I also went and put the field of heaven spice, a bunch of green weed or herbs appeared, but the spices still need two months before maturation. It was five hectare exclusively yielding spice, I told a few dozen farmers how to tend them and remember them that it matures every two months. I also added another hectare on the blessed garden since I had enough faith points. I bought all the herbs needed for **mouth cleaning potion **and told them to plant it in the garden. I'll teach Passinda and few trusted person on how to make like I did for the other potion and keep the formula in my inventory.

After taking the nicest shower I had since coming in planetos, I was resting at the bar with Lucius and Annika. I bought some nice and costly wine and beer from Qarth for those two to enjoy, while I drink some good old fruit juice. Because I just don't like the taste of alcohol.

We were making some idle chat, talking about our life before coming here and the like. I wasn't worried other person hearing us since only Haerena was in the mansion if you didn't count us. And I could track her movement easily enough with the tablet I have that came with the mansion. Haerena was in the library probably reading the warlocks books or the modern book teaching basic stuff.

"We should save Lyanna Stark if we can." Annika started. I think she's getting tipsy and Lucius went back to sleep since he needs to wake up early. "And save Elia and Rhaenys too." She continued.

"Why do you want to save them?" I asked curiously because personally I wanted it to be the same as in the show to make predictable.

"Jon will have a better childhood if her mother lives and what happen to Elia and Rhaenys are horrible. I want to prevent that." I personally find these reasons really weak but she won't hear that from me.

"I want the war of the five kings to happen and saving them kinda prevents it."

"Well not really, Lyanna wouldn't marry Robert even though she's alive after what happen with Rhaegar. And Elie and her daughter can hide with the Martell or worse come here to Essos." I didn't expect her to be so nonchalant about me wanting a war.

"Didn't Rhaegar have a two kid?" I distinctly remember my sister said that there is an Aegon in the wild.

"Yeah, Aegon. But don't worry he's safe." She followed by telling how they switched the baby to hide it from the rest of the world.

Then Annika droned about which people she wanted to save, Robb, Margaery and cetera. "You know by saving certain person, you fuck another person story line right?" I remarked it to her.

"What's the point of being here if you don't change some person fate?"

"Isn't your favorite character Jon? If Robb live, he won't become King in the North."

"My favorite it's actually Daenerys but kinda obvious it won't be the same because of New Valyria popping out of nowhere."

She is right we can't rely on our knowledge. But if there is a war of the five kings, I'll try my best to make it the messiest possible. After all Littlefinger said, chaos is a ladder. And I'll use it gain as much influence as possible and take over the Seven as the main religion of Westeros.

**OOOOO**

**OOOOO**

**I wanted to show a little bit of what Annika wants to do in westeros. Because Rakan doesn't care much about westeros unless it benefit him.**


End file.
